A Love to Transcend
by Avriella
Summary: Will has lost his heart, literally and has become a cold man. There is no longer a need for the dutchmen and he is released. Can Jack and his family of pirates help him find it in modern times? Sequel of sorts to Youth and Eternity. WillOC COMPLETE
1. A Child

A Love to Transcend

Prologue: A Child

The white sand of the beach was flying in every direction as the little girl dug as fast as she could. She had found something. Could it be her first treasure? Oh her daddy would be so proud of her. Wait she was not suppose to be here, mom would get angry with her. How could she tell her dad without her mom hearing her. Would her dad get mad at her for disobeying her mom? Still her little hands kept digging. Faster now, she could hear her mother calling for her. She could see it!

The light wind was starting to pick up now. The palms were moving faster with it, she didn't care. The sun was no longer shining as brightly as it was earlier that morning, dark, ominous clouds blotted out the sun. The little girl had only enough light to see the chest and it was almost free. She needed to lift with all her might. With her little hand griping around one of the handles on the side of the chest, she stood up and pulled as hard as she could. The treasure chest came free and the little girl fell on her bottom. The tide was coming in now and she was soaking wet, still she didn't notice.

The chest was really dirty and old. It didn't look like much at all. It was her first treasure chest though. She needed to hide it. Her moms voice was getting louder now, that meant she was close. Her bright little green eyes searched the area for someplace to hide it. There in the brush by the rocks would work, at least until she had more time.

Running quickly over to what she spotted, she hid the chest in a crevice between two large boulders and pulled at some of the brush to further conceal it. Once satisfied she took off in a dead run for her mother. She didn't want her to find her hiding spot. Once she was in eyesight of her mom she shouted to her.

The little girl could see the relief on her mothers face. Why was she relieved, she played out on the beach all the time. Well maybe not that far down the beach, but still, her mom didn't know that. It was then the little girl realized that a storm had moved in. The sky was dark, and the wind was slapping her blond hair into her eyes. She could see the waves crashing higher up on the shore and what looked like a sheet of rain heading straight for them.

Her mother came running at her and picked her up in one move, and continued running for the house. Once inside the entryway, her mother set her down on the white marble floor and hugged her tight. Why was she so upset? "Mommy you are hugging to tight." she squeaked.

Her mother let go and looked at her, "Goodness Alexandra, you had me scared to death, I thought the waves took you. What have you been doing? You have sand all over you and you are soaking wet?" Alexandra looked down at her favorite pair of clothes. It was a pair of shorts and a shirt her daddy got her, they were wet and stained.

It was then Alexandra started to cry. She was scared now. Before she didn't even notice the weather. She could have been carried out to sea! Where did that storm come from? More importantly where was her daddy? Did he make it home before the storm? She wanted her daddy.

"Shh shh.. Everything is okay.." Her mom started trying to comfort her. But she wanted daddy! Her mom picked her up again and started carrying her to someplace in the house. Then she heard her daddy's voice!

"What be the matter with me little Lexie?" Alexandra squeaked and ran to her fathers open arms. He held her tight and she smelled his unique scent of the sea and that stuff she wasn't allowed to drink. How she loved it when he was home. "What have you been doing? Digging for treasure." Alexandra smiled at him and nodded. Her father gave her that grin she loved so much and knew he approved, even if her mom didn't. She didn't care. Her dad was home!

"Do you have any stories to tell me daddy?" Alexandra asked, her tears nearly forgotten.

"That I do Lexie."

&&&&&

The flying Dutchmen rose to the surface of the sea heading the call of Calypso. Captain William Turner is at the helm smiling ruefully at the storm brewing overhead. The crew was working the rigging like it was nothing more than a slight breeze blowing by, when in fact it was nearly a hurricane. They were a vary seasoned lot, the bilge rats.

Will wondered what the goddess wanted with him now. The years of service to her were weighing sorely with him. He wanted his service to end, if only he could find his heart…

Calypso appeared then before him and the crew as Tia Dalma, really nothing different about her than the last time he seen her. Maybe some more trinkets.

"You have only fifteen more years to serve me Turner." the witch said in her heavily accented voice.

"Then?" Will asked, his face blank and emotionless, much like him. He was blank and emotionless, cold. What was a man without a heart?

"Times have changed. People are not as seafaring." Tia said looking around the ship. The Dutchmen was in decent shape. Better than Jones took care of it. The changes were beginning though. She could see it in the ship, the crew, and even more so, the Captain himself. Him needs him heart.

"You have not answered my question. What of my crew?" Will asked, still cold and emotionless. What of me?

Tia turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him, "Your crew gets a second chance at life in a new world." Tia walked to Will and put her arms around his neck. Will removed them and placed them back at her sides. "You William Turner will live an eternity doing as you wish. The ship is yours should you want it."

"I do not want this cursed ship." Will spat at her.

Tia Glared at him, "Then live eternity without it William Turner. Maybe you can find your heart and become the man you were meant to be." Tia said and vanished just as quickly as she appeared. Will glared at the area she was standing in. Find his heart? It would take him eternity.

&&&&&

Alexandra went back to her hiding spot three days later. It took three days for her parents to let her leave the house again. The storm left a mess, they said. Finally she found the spot she put her treasure chest in. The brush was washed away, but the chest itself was still between the boulders.

Sitting down in the sand Alexandra began to examine the chest. It had a rounded lid and looked like it was decorated in tentacles. But what interested Alexandra was that the lock looked like a heart. It needed a key. Where was the key? Alexandra became frustrated. How could she find out what was in it? Maybe daddy could open the chest? Would he want to keep it? That wouldn't be fair! She needed to figure this out on her own.

As her small hands traced the lines of the chest, particularly the heart around the lock, it felt as if short thumps vibrated the box. Curious Alexandra put her ear to the chest. It did make noise! She wondered what was inside making the noise. Her young mind finally decided that this would be her secret and her secret alone. All she needed was a secret place to put it.

"Would you like that? For me to take care of you and no one to know?" her little voice whispered into the lock. The steady thump paused a little.


	2. These Dreams

Chapter One: These Dreams

Present Day Florida

_"Hannah!" someone was yelling from behind her. She was soaking wet and trying to keep her balance on the rocking ship. The wind was ruthless, nearly tearing apart the rigging. She was trying to get somewhere on the ship. Where was she going? The sound of wood splitting reached her ears even over the howling of the wind. "Hannah move!" the voice yelled again. She turned around to see part of the mast falling toward her.._

Alexandra came awake with a cold sweat. Why were these stupid dreams starting again? She had not had them since she was sixteen years old. In these dreams she was always this young woman named Hannah. Her parents were in some of them as were some other people that seemed familiar. But she never understood why the dream took place so far in the past. Why would those people be there? Why was she some girl named Hannah?

The ring of the phone on the bedside table pulled her from her thoughts. The dream was already slipping from her memory. With a little groan she picked up the receiver and answered with a mumbled, "Hello"

"Miss Sparrow this is your wake up call." the cheerful front desk lady said, maybe a little louder than she needed to. _Ah morning people, _Alex thought. Before she could mutter an insincere thank you the lady continued, "I have your favorite breakfast on the way to your suite. The car to take you to the airport should be here by eighty-thirty." The too cheerful women finished.

Glancing at the clock to see it was seven in the morning, Alex sat up, gave the women a thank you and hung up the phone. She sat there for a moment rubbing her eyes and trying to keep them open. She was always tired after finishing up a cruise, but today it was worse. Probably because of that infernal dream. At least she was going home today.

With that happy thought in her mind, she got out of bed and pulled the hotels robe on over her black tank top and black pair of short shorts. It wouldn't be good for her to give room service an eye full. As if on queue there was on knock at the door.

Alex quickly answered it and made small talk with the middle aged portly man. As she handed him a tip the phone started ringing. Apparently it was going to be one of those days where no one would give her even a moment to breath.

"Yeah." Alex said a little peeved. She swore that if it was the front desk lady again she was going to wring her neck when she left.

"A hello to you too Lexie." her father laughed into the phone. Alex smiled then, instantly feeling better.

"Hey dad." Alex said into the phone. "I thought it was that cheerful front desk lady again, you know how much I love loud happy people first thing in the morning" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Speaking of our new Liberty Hotel, how is it?" Her father asked while telling someone to stow it on the other end.

Alex laughed, "It is beautiful dad. The service is good too, though I don't know how it is for anyone who is not your daughter."

The meaning was not missed on her father. He knew she hated special treatment. "I shall have Gibbs remedy that darlin' I just wanted to let you know that your uncle Johnny will be picking you up at the airport. Your mother and I have some bloody thing, dinner or something, to attend."

"Mom still dragging you about to keep up appearances?" Alex laughed. Her mother was always making her dad do things he didn't want to, Insisting that it was good for him to socialize with people who lived on the land instead of the sea. Alex always laughed when they got in those arguments.

"I would much rather be out on me ship" her father grumbled, he said something else she couldn't understand before handing the phone over to her mother.

"Alex, darling I just wanted to say we will see you tonight, we are going to a lunch for the board members. The bloody pirates, one would think your father would get along perfectly with them. "Alex laughed as she sat down and started picking at her breakfast of fresh fruit. Her mother would probably rattle on for a few minutes, mostly about her father. It was always entertaining.

"Well Mom I need to get ready. I love you." Alex said, finishing up her breakfast and wiping her hands.

"Of course dear. Your father and I love you very much. See you tonight." Her mother finished blowing her kisses over the phone. She could hear her father yelling in the background, "Bye me Lexie. I am not wearing a bloody suit woman!" He said the last to her mother making her laugh. God she loved her parents, even if they were a little eccentric.

How she wished she could be at that lunch. The board members would all be dressed in suits and ties. Stiff and formal like. In comes her mother, dressed stylishly, yet not professional like. She loved to watch the men squirm in their seats when she started chastising them for foolish actions. Then her father would swagger in. That is what it was too, a swagger. He usually wore what ever the first thing was he grabbed out of the closet. Then he would confuse the board members with his weird since of logic and leave mom to translate. She loved watching everyone leave. The looks of confusion and frustration on their faces were always hilarious.

Alex stepped into the shower thinking the day was most definitely going to be a good one.

&&&&&

"Jack, I am worried about Alex, she sounded tired." Addy said trying to pull the zipper up on the back of her black dress. She thought she would wear something professional today. At least then one of them might be taken seriously. They had been having some staffing problems on their cruise ships and Addy wanted the problem fixed.

"O' course she be tired, she was working on a bloody cruise ship for two weeks." Jack said trying to find his compass, "I would be with those people…Bloody hell. Addy were is my compass?" He was crawling on the floor looking under the bed.

"On the nightstand Jack." Addy said distractedly. "It's more than that? I wonder if those dreams are back?" Addy said more to herself than Jack.

Jack opened his compass to see it pointing at Addy. With a grin on his face he walked over and kissed the back of her neck as he finished zipping the zipper on her dress. "What makes you say that love?" He asked with a frown, thinking about pulling the zipper back down.

Addy turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just a feeling Jack, just a feeling."

Before Jack could kiss her, there was a knock at their bedroom door. He could hear Gibbs calling to him through it. After all these years the man still managed to interrupt them.

"Bloody hell Gibbs what now?" Jack said pulling open the door.

"Sorry captain, there is someone hear you might want to see." Gibbs said with a bit of hesitation.

"I doubt that, seeing how I just spoke with Lexie on the phone and Addy is here with me. Now if you will go…" Jack said trying to shut the door

"No Jack you have to see who is here to believe it." Gibbs said encouragingly

That got both Addy and Jack's attention.


	3. Strangers Meet

Chapter Two: Strangers Meet

Jack opened the heavy front door just enough to peek through it. When he saw who was standing there his eyes grew wide and he quickly slammed the door. Turning around he looked at Addy and said, "Bolt all the doors and windows."

"Mothers love Jack, would you stop. Who is it anyway?" Addy asked as she approached the front door. Jack was already shutting some of the curtains when Addy reached the door handle.

"Love don't.." Jack didn't get to finish and hung his head in defeat. She had already opened the door.

"William Turner, we are not at sea, so is it safe to let you in?" Addy asked with a laugh, but deep down she was serious.

Jack didn't listen any further. He grabbed a bottle of rum out of the liquor cabinet and headed for his study. He didn't even bother shutting the door because he knew Addy would be right behind him. Sitting in his bright red recliner, that Addy would burn given the chance, Jack started to drink.

"Jack Sparrow we have a guest." Addy said from the door way. Jack took another drink. "Jack." Addy said in that tone. The tone she used once in a great while and it always made him cringe.

"Hello dear William, what is it to be this time?" Jack said turning to look around the back of his chair to where they were standing." Saving a damsel in distress? Come to carry someone off? Take Gibbs he is maddeningly irritating."

"It's been a long time Jack." Will said softly.

"Not long enough" Jack whispered.

"Jack" Addy said again. Again a cringe, he was only digging himself deeper. Deciding to try and redeem himself he stood up and offered Will a drink of rum. Before he could hand it to him though Addy grabbed the bottle and went to the bar. _Traitor_ Jack thought.

"Will I am flattered, really, that you would spend your one day ashore with me, because it is obvious that you are in fact on land, so tell me what is it that you want?" Jack said walking to the bar and grabbing the bottle of rum back from Addy. She arched a brow at him and he shrugged.

"What if I said I am here for you Jack?" Will said looking around the study. What was that red chair doing in here? Hideous thing. It matched with absoulutly nothing, a total contradiction to everything else he had seen so far.

Jack spit his rum all over Addy. He didn't know what terrified him more, Addy's face or what Will said. Turning he faced Will, "Like hell." he said as he reached for his sword that wasn't there. Addy was laughing now and Will was only staring at him. "Is everyone mad?" Jack said, looking up to the ceiling.

"Oh Jack, Calypso released him, he didn't know where else to go." Addy piped up handing Will a glass of rum. Now it was Jacks turn to laugh. Addy and Will only looked at him. _It wasn't funny? _Apparently not.

"What do you need me for?" Jack asked sitting back down in his chair. Oh he loved the thing. Granted it didn't go with anything in his study, the whole house for that matter, but it was comfortable.

"Jack he has been at sea for nearly three hundred years? What do you think he needs help with?" Addy asked. She had that tone again and her arms were crossed over her chest. Bloody hell tonight was going to be a long night.

Jack turned and looked at Will. Was that the same clothes he was wearing two hundred years ago? He still carried his sword? Did he just wash up on the beach? Jack sighed. It was going to take an eternity to get Will used to everything now. "Tell me William have you ever seen one of these?" Jack asked pulling out his I-phone.

&&&&&

"Uncle Johnny!" Alex squeaked stepping off the plane and running into his arms. "It seems like forever since the last time I saw you." Alex said kissing his cheek.

"It's only been two months darlin'" he said in his deeply accented voice. He sounded foreign to her sometimes, much like her mother and father.

Uncle Johnny was her mothers brother, but to be honest it seemed that he looked more like her father. He had the same dark eyes and skin tone as her father. Even his hair was like her fathers, only his was kept short. One had to really look to see the resemblance to her mother.

With a devilish grin, again similar to her fathers he asked, "Are ye ready to go home? Your da managed to get out of that luncheon."

Alex frowned, "How did he manage that?"

Johnny laughed, "He had an unexpected guest, your mother was really left with no choice in the matter."

Alex followed his tall form to his motorcycle, "Ah Johnny how is it you plan to carry my luggage?"

"Gibbs be picking it up shortly. What ye don't want to ride with me?" Johnny said straddling the black Harley. He started it up and roar of the motor nearly drowned out any other sound. Alex smiled and adjusted her purse before she eagerly hopped on. She loved the thing. Her uncle Johnny would take her on long rides along the coast. The sun on her face and wind in her hair Alex found peace.

Today they would not be riding along the coast however. They had to drive thru the maddening traffic of town. Alex begged Johnny to stop at one of her favorite stores so she could pick up a book that was released yesterday.

Alex thanked the teller and exited the store. One her way out she bumped into a man, dropping the book. "I'm sorry " Alex mumbled then looked up.

The man holding her shoulders to steady her had the most amazing brown eyes, like chocolate with amber flecks in them. His shoulder length dark hair was slicked back and tied at his nape revealing a golden earring in one ear. He had a slight mustache and goatee adding to his features.

"Sorry miss." he said softly, looking into her eyes. There was a look of sadness in his, he looked lost. The man appealed to some part deep inside her. It was almost as if she should know him. Like she had seen him before, or spoke to him.

"My fault, I wasn't paying attention." Alex mumbled, noticing he was still holding her shoulders. She wasn't uncomfortable with it, in fact she didn't want to leave this spot. She wanted time to stand still. This devastatingly handsome man was hypnotizing her.

Alex was snapped back to reality with her uncle calling to her and his motorcycle starting. The man nodded and released her before continuing to the antique shop next to the book store. Alex picked up the book, walked over to her uncle and climbed back on the bike. She was going to have to visit her secret hideaway this afternoon. She needed to speak to something.

&&&&&&

Jack was cursing to himself while walking the street looking for Will. He knew he should have put a leash on him. "Tell the boy not to move. What does he do? The bloody whelp moves." Jack mumbled to himself scanning a bookstore quickly for Will. "Should just leave the bloody sop to his own."

Jack finally found the whelp harassing a man in an antique store.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what your thoughts are so far.**


	4. Thoughts

**A/N: Hello everyone. I would call you by name but I wouldn't know. LOL Please review and let me know you thoughts, I am lost without reviews and I don't have any idea what you guys like and don't like. Let me know so I can improve on the story. Thank You.**

Chapter Three: Thoughts

" I don't know how to explain it." Alex whispered in frustration. She was in the secret hiding place she had since she was about five. It was a small cave just off of her parents property. Over the years she filled it with little homey touches. She had old rugs and blankets strung about the floor. There was posters and little trinkets she had found. The main piece in the little hideout was the treasure chest she found when she was five years old. To this day no one knew about it.

The cave appealed to her when she was little. She found it a couple of days after finding the chest. It was probably the size of a small bedroom, but it suited her. Alex always came here and spoke to the chest when she felt need of a friend. It never argued back at her. It only listened and the thump of the infernal thing soothed her.

Opening the chest was a thing she gave up on many years ago. After trying every ancient key her father had and trying to pick it with tools for ten years, she thought she gave a decent effort. To this day she always told the chest all her problems and triumphs. The chest knew things even her parents didn't.

" I think that if I see that man again I will ask him to dinner or something. I have to. I have this need to get to know him. My heart almost aches with it." She said to the chest. The thump sped up a little. Alex wanted to think it was in approval. Looking up to one of the holes in the ceiling of the cave, Alex could tell that the sun was beginning to set. "Well I need to go. My parents should be home by now."

Alex left the cave in the same manner she had for years. She turned of the lantern and covered the entrance with brush as she always did. It was a fifteen minute walk back to the house, but Alex didn't mind it. It always gave her time to think. Taking off her sandals Alex walked in the white sand along the beach.

The sunset was striking. One would think that it was that sunset that gave Alex pause a few moments later. It wasn't. There on the beach stood a man wearing black slacks and a burgundy long sleeved shirt. The top few buttons were undone. His dark hair was loose and blowing in the wind. He stood there as still as a statue staring out to the ocean and the sunset sadly.

Alex's heart sped up in her chest, it was him. With a swallow for courage Alex approached him.

&&&&&

The salty sea air did nothing to sooth his turmoil. Will watched as the sun set on the horizon. He thought perhaps he should smile, this would be his first night on land in a very long time. At least he had found Jack and Addy with no problems. He didn't know why, but Calypso had placed him right where they were. He literally washed up on their beach this morning.

There was a distant voice in his mind now. One he listened to off and on for the past fifteen years. It had been there since the day Calypso said she would release him. She was talking about a stranger she met. There was a small smile on his face. It only came when he listened to her. He remembered her as an innocent child and now she was a women grown. Some things she spoke of touched a place deep inside him that didn't seem to exist anymore.

The voice was gone now and it saddened him. Will didn't know why he heard this voice but thought anything was possible. He had seen so much over the years that he never passed things off as impossible.

The chest weighed heavy on his mind now. It needed to be found. Maybe then he could regain a piece of his humanity. Maybe he could survive in this new world then. Even Jack had commented on his lack of feelings today in the antique shop. Things have changed so much

Will could only blame himself for his ignorance of this modern age. For countless years now he spent his day ashore at the graves of his wife and son. Never leaving their sides until the sea called him again. Perhaps it would have been wise to let go of them years ago.

Someone was approaching. Will turned to see that it was the women he bumped into today on the street. He nodded a greeting. Where did she come from? Perhaps someone else lived around here besides Jack and Addy. She smiled at him and Will found himself smiling in return. _Curious, _ he thought.

The women stood there for a minute staring out at the sunset much like he was a moment ago. Her long blond hair was drifting in the breeze. She had a curious streak of pink in it. Something about her reminded him of Jack for a moment. Perhaps it was the odd clothing that seemed a little out of place, yet appealing.

She was wearing white pants that barely covered her knees and held black stringy shoes in her hand. She was also wearing a leather shirt with no sleeves and a deep collar. There were leather braids on the shirt that accented her curves. It was more revealing than he was used too, but from the way the women dressed in town, he figured it was normal.

Still staring out to sea, she glanced out of the corner of her eye and said, "You seem so lost."

Will nodded, "Perhaps I am a little." _or a lot. _

"My name is Alex," she said turning holding out her hand, "and you are?"

Will shook her hand feeling the softness and heat of it. "Will" he said watching her posture. She was standing straight and brave as if staring down some demon.

"Nice to meet you Will." she said turning back to the sea. He nodded again. She seemed to be gathering her bravery to ask him something and he couldn't help the curiosity coursing through him.

Finally she spoke softly, "Perhaps I can show you around a little, so you won't feel as lost?"

He replied just as softly, "I do believe I would like that." _Where did that come from? _ He didn't have time for this. He needed to find his heart!

"Really?" She said turning around to face him again. She had the most startling green eyes. Green eyes that seemed hauntingly familiar. He nodded again and couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Wonderful! How about I meet you here in a couple of hours and we'll take it from there?"

"Agreed." Will said as she made a hasty goodbye and started running up the beach waving to him. He supposed he had some time, if not all eternity to find his heart.

&&&&&

Alex ran all the way back to her parents house. What was she going to wear? Where should she take him? Questions like these and a million others were running through her mind. Alex slammed the front door and yelled her announcement to the house at large, "I have a date!"

Her mother stepped into the marble foyer then, "How wonderful dear! I missed you." she finished pulling Alex into her arms and kissing her cheek.

"Who may I ask be takin' me daughter on a date?" Her father appeared then sounding contrite. Addy turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Missed you to Daddy." Alex said sarcastically before smiling at him.

"Ye know I missed me Lexie still.." Jack started and was cut off by Addy.

"Jack hush and let her enjoy this, she is not a child anymore." Addy said with surprising enthusiasm.

"Did Gibbs get my luggage?" Alex asked her mother, temporarily ignoring her unreasonable father.

"In you room darling." Addy said just before Alex took off running up the stairs. "Don't look at me like that Jack, she deserves this." Addy said walking toward the kitchen.

"That is not the point love. Must I remind you what a date leads to in this day and age?" Jack said following behind her.

Addy rolled her eyes, "Oh do tell all knowledgeable one." You could cut through the sarcasm with a knife.

Jack walked up behind Addy and turned her around from the counter where she was cutting carrots. "The first date leads to a second and a third. Before ye know it she be leaving to spend a very short life with some man that is neither deserving nor worthy of her. How many times has it happened Addy?" Jack said

"Oh Jack is this what it is about? Its her choice Jack." Addy said placing her hands on his cheek. She knew his pain. It was her pain too.

"I will not loose her Addy." Jack stated simply before Addy kissed him.


	5. Preperations

**A/N: This a bit of a transition chapter so it is kind of short. I apologize, but the next two chapters make up for it I think. As always review and let me know what you think. It helps make for a better story. Thank you to janzz and 8).**

Chapter Four: Preparations

Alex was fishing through her closet like a women possessed. She needed to find the perfect dress. She had it narrowed down to two, a black one and a red one, when there was a knock at her bedroom door. Telling whoever it was to come in she went searching for shoes.

"Lexie what are you doing?" her father asked. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Figuring out what to wear tonight. What do you think the red or the black?" she said holding both up for her father to see.

After careful consideration Jack answered her, "Neither." Lexie rolled her eyes and grabbed the black dress and headed into her bathroom.

"Your not helpful at all dad!" she shouted through the door. Jack laid down on the bed and stared at the sky blue ceiling. It was a lighter shade blue than the walls and the carpet. The girl and her fascination with blue. The bed was comfortable in a light floral pattern that matched the rest of the furniture.The sitting area had a white fireplace that was a sharp contrast to the walls around it.

What to say? "Who is this guy Lexie?" He asked finally. She opened the door to the bathroom and looked at him. Maybe it would be best if he kept his eyes closed. The black halter top dress looked amazing on her. The see through ruffles at the bottom, the low neckline. She looked amazing. She couldn't ware that!

"Just a friend dad." she said while pinning up her hair. Lovely, now nothing was hidden.

"Lexie I think we need to talk." Jack said a bit nervously.

Alex glanced up from putting her shoes on to see her father was acting a bit nervous. She put two and two together and laughed a little. " I think it is a bit late for that dad. I am nearly twenty-one."

Jack grabbed a black beaded shawl off the dressing table and abruptly turned to face Alex. "A bit late? How late?" his voiced raised slightly.

Alex grabbed the shawl from her dad and put it around her shoulders as he sat down on the bed again, "Please Dad, not that late." She laughed at the relief apparent on his face and sat in his lap, "Trust me?" She asked and kissed his cheek.

"I have no problem trusting you Lexie." Jack said, it was the man he didn't trust. He should know all about them too.

"Good," Lexie said standing up, "Now I got to go. Love you. Don't wait up." Alex said walking out the door.

Jack mumbled to himself, "Don't wait up, she says. Like that bloody well wouldn't happen anyway."

&&&&&

Gibbs said that he had what was called a date. Bloody hell how was he going to get through this? Will pondered the situation as he walked into the enormous kitchen. Everything in this time amazed him. There was light shining from several lamps that were flush with the ceiling illuminating the bar that seemed to outline the kitchen. Addy was standing by a cook top that looked like dull silver stirring something in a large pot before she turned and looked at him.

"Addy may I ask you something?" Will asked sitting down at a counter across from her.

"Of course Will." Addy said walking around the counter to sit with him.

"What is a date, exactly?" Will asked. Addy frowned for a moment then smiled before she answered him.

"It is where two people get together and do something, to get to know each other better. Why do you have one?" Addy asked with a smile. It could just be a coincidence. At his nod she asked for the girls name.

"Alex" he said distractedly. Decidedly not coincidental. "Why?'

"Just curious." Addy said with a smile, "Come on lets go find you something to ware." Addy said grabbing his arm. Knowing her daughter, she was going to be dressed perfectly, and what would it hurt for Will to look his best. "Tell me Will do you have any rhythm?" Addy asked as she ushered him into the guestroom he was staying in.

Addy loved this bedroom, it was almost as lovely as her own. There was a lovely view of the beach from the small sitting area. The soft gold padded headboard matched the bed linens as well as the other splashes of gold around the room. The bed itself always looked inviting. "Some" Will answered her opening the large closet doors.

"Good, I am sure the lady will want to take you dancing." Addy said standing up to start a search through the clothes that were purchased earlier today. Thank God Gibbs went with them this morning. Lord only knew what would be in the closet if only Jack took Will.

"Dancing?" Will questioned. He was pretty sure that even that had changed.

"Don't fret Will, I do believe that is one thing that has become much simpler over the years." Addy said before finding exactly what she wanted Will to wear. She knew what her daughter liked

&&&&&

Addy was happily watching television when Jack appeared behind her. "Have you seen our house guest?" Jack asked sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

Addy didn't look away from the TV, "Nope."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Adrianna look at me and tell me where William is."

Addy swallowed, then looked at Jack, "I have no idea where Will is."

Jack smiled, "In all the years together you have yet to lie to me, why start now I wonder?"

"I am not lying." Addy yelled with false indignation

"Curious, A person who is lying would say they are not lying, which is also a lie, yet if they said believe me it would not be a lie, simply a statement of a wish." Jack looked to see Addy momentarily confused, "Where is Will?"

"Oh Jack.." Addy said shaking her head.


	6. Dinner

Chapter Five: Dinner

This was insane. He probably wasn't going to show. The waves were washing quietly onto the shore this time of night. The stars were bright in the sky with the new moon. It would be soothing to anyone, anyone but Alex.

Alex pulled her beaded shawl tighter around her shoulders. "You look beautiful." It was him, his voice resonated all the way to her bones. She fancied she would recognize that voice anywhere.

Taking a deep breath, she turned, "Thank you…" Her voice was lost. He looked scrumptious. She took all of him in. His hair was loose, like earlier. The starlight flickered off the gold earring in his ear, He was wearing a black suit jacket with a blue silk shirt. The top two buttons undone like earlier. Black slacks and shoes completed the look. He looked nervous.

"Is something wrong?" He asked raising his arms and looking down at his clothes. Alex had to snap herself out of her observations of him.

"Oh no.. you are quite handsome." _If you only knew what I would do… _She didn't finish the thought, she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. It was strong and calloused as a man's hand should be. The coolness of it took from the heat in her hands. There was an awkward silence as she led him to her car. "I thought we could have dinner and go from there."

Alex pressed the unlock button on her keys to her sporty, little blue, convertible Audi. "Top up or down?" She asked pointing to the car.

Will looked at the little car. What was she talking about? "Down is fine." he ventured hoping that it would please her. She smiled at him then pressed a button. This was the third time he found himself in a car. This time though the roof was disappearing. It took all of his control to show no surprise. He reached for the strap that held him into the seat and tried to relax some.

Soon Will lost himself in watching Alex, directly and through the corners of his eyes. She was fascinating and appealing. The dress she was wearing was elegant, he guessed for this time period. What amazed him was how she drove with those shoes that had very high heels. They were black with little black straps. Will noted that her toenails were painted pink.

Relief washed through him as they finally made it to the road that led to town. Even as she gained speed in the little car, Will was pleased to find her a much better driver than Jack. He supposed that would be another thing he would have to learn to do, drive. His list of things to learn was beginning to get exceedingly long.

Alex voice broke through the silence, "You are too quiet Will, tell me something about yourself."

Will had thought about that all evening. What would he tell her? He figured a half truth was better than a lie for the time being. "I have been at sea most my life. I am finding it difficult to get used to things now though." Will admitted more to himself than her.

"Really. My family spends a lot of time at sea, me included. I just got done running a two week cruise yesterday." Alex said passing him a small smile. He admitted then that her smile warmed some part of him

"What was that like?" Will asked he was curious about this "Cruise" business he had heard about several times since his arrival. Addy had told him that he could Captain one of their ships for them.

Alex smiled at him again. She wished she could get him to talk more, she loved the sound of his voice. "It can be pretty tedious at times, with all the passengers. But at night when all is quiet, and it just you and the sea, it seems worth all the demands and complaints"

The car was pulling up under a canopy to a building. The sign read "Lomeli's". Will followed Alex in getting out of the car. He watched as she handed her keys to a young man who took the car then. Deciding all was well, Will offered her his arm. There was the smile again.

"Ah Miss.." The man behind the podium began as they approached. The man was dressed in a stiff white suit. The man was perhaps a couple inches shorter than Will with a dark tan and light hair.

Alex interrupted him, "Is my table ready Chad?" she almost sounded irritated with the man. He nodded solemnly and led them to their table. Will tried very hard to act nonchalant with the whole thing, but the place was unlike anything he had ever seen.

As they walked they passed through what seemed to be the main dinning area, into a smaller one. In this area all the walls were large windows showing a view of the entire beach, illuminated by starlight and the soft light of scattered torches. The room itself was intimately lit with soft candlelight on the tables and wall sconces. The tables appeared to be made of a wood that matched the rafters with marble tops. High back upholstered chairs completed the room.

The man, Chad, showed them to the table in the center of all the windows. As Will pulled out the chair for Alex, the man took her shawl for her and mumbled that their waiter would be right with them. As Alex sat will noticed a tattoo on her left shoulder blade. It was then he became almost certain who she was.

"That is an interesting tattoo. Do you like sparrows?" Will asked with a crocked smile as he sat down.

_Damn, _Alex thought. Does he know? "How can you tell it is a sparrow?"

He smiled at her, "The coloring of it" Will answered. She was a bit tense now. Why did she not like people knowing who she was?

"Oh." Alex answered, unfolding her napkin and placing it in her lap. The waiter arrived and Alex ordered a coke. Will wasn't sure what that was so he ordered the same out of curiosity.

"Do you like pasta?" Alex asked looking through the menu. Will wasn't sure so he followed Addy's advice.

"What would you recommend?" Will asked. He was really hoping it wasn't some of the stuff he read on the menu.

Alex watched his face as he read over his menu, he looked a little confused and then flat terrified with some of it. With a smile she said, "You don't seem like the calamari type so how about something simple like the chicken parmesan. It is one of my favorites." Will nodded and Alex placed their orders.

They spent their dinner talking of fond memories and sharing several smiles. Will was pleased that he made her laugh several times. He found something close to what seemed happiness soaking through him. How was that possible? He was pleased with the dinner, it was surprisingly good. Then Alex ordered something called ice cream.

Will was full from his dinner, but he took the bite Alex offered him. He was pleasantly surprised. The three cokes he had were nothing compared to this. It was extremely cold and creamy. It was sweet and flavored with vanilla beans. There was also a hint of chocolate coming from the sauce that was drizzled over it.

"I won't be able to eat all of this, I never have, you can help me." Alex said using her spoon to point at it. She couldn't help but smile at Will. The look on his face was close to pleasure. She would have thought that he never had an ice cream sundae before. Maybe he had never had one that was made fresh?

Alex took a couple of more bites and then let Will finish. She smiled when he wiped his face. "That was delicious." He said almost surprised. Alex laughed then noticed he missed a spot at the corner of his mouth. She took her napkin and reached for him.

"You missed a spot." She whispered and then wiped it off. Will grabbed her hand then and placed a light kiss on the back making her blush a little.

Will was pleased and he didn't know why. Why was this women making him feel so many things? Granted, the feelings were faint but they were there and he had this suspicion that he knew everything about her, even things they didn't talk about.

In a few moments the waiter arrived with the little black book Addy told him about. Will quickly grabbed it so he could pay for the meal using some of the money Addy had given to him. He still felt bad for taking the money, but Addy insisted telling him to look at it as an advance in his wages. The waiter came back and profusely thanked them.

Will placed the shawl back on Alex's shoulders as they went to leave the restaurant. His hands lingered for a moment.

Alex noticed the tip he left the waiter. She was pleased he wasn't cheap because the service was excellent and that waiter deserved it. "That was kind." Alex said as they waited for her car.

"What?" Will asked completely perplexed

"The tip you left the waiter. He will probably remember you until the day he dies." Alex said grabbing her keys from the valet.

What did that mean? "It was nothing." Will said taking the passenger seat again. He would have to ask Addy about the finer points of dinning in a restaurant.

&&&&&

"Jack, he went out on his first date that is all now would you stop." Addy said turning off the television in frustration. They had a gazillion channels and nothing was on worth watching.. Addy got up and went to the living room to stare out at the sea. Maybe it was time for a family cruise?

Jack followed Addy into the living room. It was a formal room with an extremely tall ceiling decorated like most the house in neutral shades and elegant furniture. There were only two things of interest in the room for Jack. The view of the sea from the floor to ceiling windows and Addy. The latter now sitting on the white fireplace. He still wondered why they had them where they lived.

Addy's statement sunk into his mind. Will was on a date. Lexie was on a date. Coincidence? Probably not. He would have to investigate this. He needed to distract Addy, she would never approve of his plans.

Jack sat next to her then pulling her into his lap a little as he began to kiss her. They kissed for several minutes, and petted for several more. Jack was quickly losing his control. He could tell Addy was nearly lost and any earlier conversation would now be forgotten.

"Meet you in our room in one hour." Jack said quietly into her ear

Addy nodded and let him get up. She watched him leave the living room and was nearly in bed before something clicked in her mind. She told him Will was on a date. Jack was not stupid. He put two and two together.

Addy ran to her bedroom window just in time to see the taillights of Jacks car disappear. "Bloody Pirate!" She yelled as she hurried to get dressed.


	7. Dancing

**A/N: To incarnate of evil, i thought I would answer your quetions. Alex has no idea who her parents really are, yet anyway. All will be answered in good time. this is a sequel of sorts to Youth and Eternity, which was Jack and Addy's story. However, I plan on this standing alone. If you want to know before this story is finished you can read the previous one. Thank you so much for the reviews. To everyone else, if you have any questions, comments, anything please let me know. On with the chapter, let me know what you think.**

Chapter Six: Dancing

"Would you like to go dancing?" Alex asked innocently, almost afraid that he might say no.

Will knew she was going to ask this. Addy asked him about dancing. He knew now that Alex was a relation to them, he wasn't sure how much, but he knew she was. Did he want to go dancing? No not really. Did he want to make Alex happy? The answer to that question was surprisingly a yes. "Sure, the night is young I will try something else."

"You don't know how to dance?" Alex asked, she seemed a bit surprised.

"I know very little." Will answered honestly. He just wasn't sure how little he knew now.

"This will be fun then, I will teach you all I know." Alex replied with a delighted laugh.

Alex pulled her car into the parking lot of the Sahara. It was one of her favorite clubs. It was a little more upscale then the other two on the island and not nearly as busy. It made it the perfect place to teach someone how to dance.

The exterior of the club was pretty simple, a large white building with a huge golden sign that said Sahara. The inside of the club was a different story.

To the left and right where two sets of golden stairs leading to different areas. The one on the right led to the bar. The bar was rounded from wall to wall with black leather stools and effects lighting . Nearly the entire bar was reflecting something. There were some simple cocktail tables around the floor, some overlooking the dance floor below. The stairs on the left led to another dance floor and sitting area that was generally less crowded. The same tabels there as in the bar area.

The main dance floor was outlined by golden lights that were sunken into the floor. There were periodic places in the floor itself that shot lights up in different colors. The pride and joy of the place was the waterfall taking up the entire back wall. It looked so realistic people often wondered if the building wasn't built up against one.

The entire place was lighted with club lights that matched the music and created the mood. Alex favorite part about this club was the variety of music they played. They played anything and everything that could be danced to.

It was just starting to get busy. Alex handed her shawl to the doorman, and signaled Will to take off his jacket. He didn't understand what she was saying, so she stood on her toes and said in his ear, "Take your coat off"

Will suppressed the small chill that ran down his spine from her breath on his neck and ear. With as loud as the music was he was going to have to get used to it. He took off his jacket and handed it to the man that had Alex 's shawl and let her lead him to the dance floor.

Women were staring at him! Then again what woman wouldn't. With the jacket off the blue silk shirt clung to him in all the right places. Alex flashed a smile to one woman in particular that said, "Try it and see what happens."

As they approached the dance floor the song changed to a slow one. Alex smiled. This will show those women! Taking a deep breath and finding her courage that was buried somewhere in her, she looked at Will and grabbed his hands. She placed them on her hips near her back and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

The shiver again, a little worse now, as their bodies where so close, she whispered, "Just move to the music Will." Will did as she said as the music washed over him. The lyrics of the song hit someplace that he no longer had as he looked into Alex's face. Her eyes were smiling at him. He held her a little closer and she was resting her head on his chest by the end of the song.

They danced to nearly every song they played. Will was a very quick learner and Alex was having the time of her life. Alex was even more pleased to see that the women in the club that were after Will had given up.

They were taking a break to get something to drink when Alex's favorite song of the week started to play. It was by Timberland. _The Way I are. _"Time to teach you how to dance dirty Will" Alex said grabbing his hand and leading him back to the dance floor.

&&&&&

Addy spotted him. After chasing him all over the island she finally had him in her sights and she was going to knock him upside his thick skull. Jack was sitting at a table by the bar in the Sahara. He appeared to be having an idol conversation with the bar tender. But appearances were misleading. She knew he was watching for Alex and Will.

"Ah there you are deary, care to join me." Jack said when she approached from the stairs.

"Jack Sparrow, what are you doing here?" Addy asked quietly outraged. It wouldn't do to make a scene in a public place.

"Thought I listen to some music, have a drink." Jack said tipping his cup to her.

"You and I both know why you are here and I will not allow you to spy on Alex." Addy said taking the cup from him.

"Why would I be spying on Alex?" Jack asked glancing at the dance floor. He thought he caught a glimpse of Alex a few minutes ago standing on the stairs with a drink, but he wasn't sure.

"Jack I am not in the mood for your games. Her car is here lets go." Addy said standing up blocking his view to the dance floor..

Jack thought he spotted Will before Addy blocked his view It looked like he was being felt up by someone… Wait… Jack gently moved Addy aside as he stood up to get a better look. "Bloody Hell!" Jack yelled slightly.

Addy turned to see what he saw and quickly grabbed a glass of water from a passing waitress and splashed it in his face.

&&&&&

Alex's heart was in her throat. Will had kissed her neck a couple of times as they danced and as she turned to face him again, she was sure he was going to kiss her. They were so close now.

Will felt a need to kiss her. He felt alive. After all the dancing, this last one in particular, the movements of it, of her. He wanted to know if her kiss would make him feel even more. Make him believe that there was hope for him after all. Just as he neared her lips. Just as she closed her eyes in anticipation there was a yell and a clatter up by the bar. Everyone stopped to see. Maybe a fight?

Alex looked to Will when she couldn't see what was happening, it sounded horrible "Maybe it is time we leave." Will nodded and led her to the door. Once they were outside they headed straight for Alex's car. "It's late" Alex noted when they were inside the car. The clock read two in the morning.

"Perhaps that is a night then." Will said. He wasn't tired, but knew Alex was. Alex nodded and started the car.

"Where do I take you?" Alex asked pulling out into the street.

"Back to the beach, I'll walk from there." Will said, having thought of that answer earlier that night.

"Your sure?" Alex said at his nod she shrugged. Maybe he didn't want her to see where he lived.

They rode in companionable silence back to the beach. Alex parked her car down the road from her house, as to not wake her parents. "What are you doing?" Will asked as she got out of the car.

"Oh I leave my car here when I come home this late, I don't like waking anyone." Alex said grabbing her shawl from Will who had actually remembered to grab it before they left the club.

" I will walk you then." Will said offering her his arm. They took their time walking to the house. They gazed at the stars and spoke lightly. Alex was happy Will had relaxed and opened up a little with her the night was perfect. Would it end in a kiss?

They were at the front door to the house now, "I had wonderful night Will." Alex said placing her head on his shoulder as she reached for her house key.

"As did I Alex." Will said tucking some of her hair that came loose behind her ear. He had been curious all night if the pink strands would feel different from the rest. She looked at him then and moistened her lips. Now he would know.

His hand was on her cheek now and the pad of his thumb ran over her lips. He was going to kiss her. As he bent his head down Alex leaned into his hand. When their lips finally met, Alex felt it down to her toes. All the forces of the universe rejoiced in this moment it seemed.

Will heard her keys hit the ground a split second before her arms were around her neck. She was allowing him more. He would take it. He felt something intense stirring. He could feel his heart beating, even if it wasn't there.

The kiss ended abruptly with the front door to the house being opened.


	8. Caught

**A/N: Here is another chapter let me know what you think. Things are fixing to really pick up and a lot of questions are fixing to be answered. IF you have any please let me know. Thank you!**

Chapter Seven: Caught

"Daddy!" Alex said fixing her hair while Will picked up her keys. "What are you doing up?"

Jack glanced at her before glaring at Will. Will only nodded and said "Jack" by way of greeting. So she was their daughter, that was interesting. It was then Addy stepped in between Jack and Will

"Uh ..you two know each other? Alex asked sheepishly. She didn't get an answer.

"Tell me William how far were you going to allow things to progress on my doorstep?" Jack asked. Alex had never seen him this livid before.

"Enough Jack." Addy said quietly. "Will won't you come in, you to Alex dear." Addy ushered them in passed Jack into the family room.

"Lexie, darling, why don't you go on up to your room" Jack said still staring down Will.

Will walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Things were fixing to get really interesting here in Sparrow house. He downed the drink in one sip and enjoyed the burn of it for a moment, "Why Jack, she is a big girl, an adult. Oh wait perhaps there are things that might be brought up you don't want her to here."

Addy and Jack were both glaring at him now.

"Where be me sword?" Jack said storming off to his study.

"Bloody hell!" Addy said exasperated before she went after Jack.

Alex looked at Will then, "Did I miss something? You know my dad? Why didn't you tell me?" She was standing a couple of feet away from him holding her shawl tightly around her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Will asked standing with his arms crossed over his chest

"I had my reasons." Alex said. He was starting to piss her off and so soon after that amazing kiss. When he gave her that look that said, _Whatever, _ Alex started to kick him when her mother and father walked back in.

"He is no longer staying here." Jack was saying.

"What?" Alex spoke up again looking at her parents and then back to Will, "You are staying here? Anything else you didn't say?"

"Was staying here Lexie, he's leaving now." Jack said.

"Stop all of you!" Addy yelled. That got them all to pay attention. Addy rarely yelled. "Now listen, It's nearly three in the morning. We are all going to bed and will discuss this in the morning when heads are clear and tempers cooled."

"Addy.." Jack started and she only looked at him. Will had to cover a smirk. Alex turned and left the room, as did Jack.

"You knew." Will said to Addy then.

"Of course I did. Now tomorrow morning go with Gibbs for your first cruise, I would get a couple of hours of sleep. It's an overnight cruise so by the time you get back Jack will have seen reason." Addy said cleaning up a little as she talked.

"Jack seeing reason. What reason is that?" Will asked, he knew something else was going on. Why would Addy hand him her daughter? There was a million reasons not too.

Addy was looking at him intently now, "He will. Now to bed, you have an early start." She turned her back and walked out of the family room.

Will stood there for a moment. There was something going on and he would figure it all out.

&&&&&

"Love tell me why are you on Will's side?" Jack said watching Addy get ready for bed.

"I am on this family's side Jack." Addy said pulling back the covers and getting into the bed.

"How so?" Jack said. Normally he would be pulling her close by now. He was still angry with her though. Addy rolled over and started making little circles on his bare chest with her finger tip. She had her head propped up on the other hand and was only looking at him "I am still mad." Jack said and looked back at the ceiling

"Jack, I want you to think about something, Will is immortal. We want Alex to make the decision on her own…" Addy didn't get to finish before Jack rolled over and held her.

"So she falls in love with the whelp and wants to become immortal. Brilliant love. There is one problem though." Jack said tenderly kissing her forehead.

"What's that Jack?" Addy said enjoying Jack finally holding her now.

"It bloody William Turner we are talking about." Jack said as if it should be obvious. Addy only laughed.

&&&&&

Will was no stranger to a lack of sleep, so when seven in the morning rolled around he was already dressed and in the kitchen waiting for Gibbs to show. Today he would be taking twelve people on a sailing cruise. It was a short overnight trip, due to be back tomorrow evening. Will was getting a coke out of the refrigerator, he thought it was called, when there was a noise behind him.

Will turned to see Alex standing there in a white robe. Her hair was loose and she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. " Have you even been to sleep?" She asked him soundeding completely irritated.

Alex was walking over to the refrigerator now, watching him for an answer. "Enough." Will said finishing his coke.

The refrigerator door slammed then and Alex sighed, "Look Will I apologize. We both left things out of the conversation last night. I had my reasons as I am sure you had yours. Can we just forget it."

Will smiled a little then and walked over to her. She was so tempting standing there with a look of defeat on her face. That look turned to one of surprise when he slipped his arms around her waist. "I am willing too." _For the time being._

Alex smiled and let him kiss her. She knew there was no danger of her parents walking in this time. When she checked in on them they were both still sound asleep. She allowed herself to enjoy his kiss thoroughly.

This time they were cut short by Gibbs clearing his throat. They broke apart and looked at Gibbs. "Apologies. It's time for Captain Turner here to meet the Wicked Wench."

Will nodded to Gibbs then looked back at Alex, "We will start over with conversation when I get back tomorrow." Will said placing a kiss on her hand as he left.

Alex was feeling much better about the day now. She laughed to herself. Not even a whole day and they had already had their first fight and made up. She didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. All she cared about was being in Will's arms. The whole night she couldn't sleep wondering if he would be gone when she woke up. Wondering if she would ever see him again.

Alex was tired but she was afraid to go to sleep. She was afraid if she did that not only the dreams would come, but she would wake up and the last twelve hours would have been a dream. Before Alex could even sit down the phone started to ring. Alex quickly answered it before it could wake her parents.

"Good morning." Alex said cheerfully. It was no wonder the woman thought she was her mother. Her mother was always cheerful in the morning where she wasn't. After correcting the girl, she sounded relieved.

'Oh thank god it is you Alex. I was actually trying to get a hold of Gibbs. He wouldn't happen to be there would he.?" The woman, Tiffany was her name, asked. She went on the short sailing cruises as a hostess.

"No he just left. What did you need?" Alex asked taking a bite of toast.

"Well I need to fly to Virginia today, my mom is in the hospital. I know they are already short for this cruise but I got to go." Tiffany said. She sounded truly sorry about it but Alex knew better.

"I'll cover for you. Which ship?" Alex asked. She was really hoping it was Will's

"The Wicked Wench. I appreciate it so much Alex." Tiffany said excitedly. Who would be excited to go to a hospital?

"No problem, I will cover you myself." Alex said with a smile then hung up the phone. This was perfect. Her at sea with Will. Amazing how this day kept getting better and better.

After finishing her breakfast, Alex went and took a quick shower and got dressed. She wrote a hasty note telling her parents that she was covering for Tiffany and would call them tonight. With a deep breath and a smile Alex left the house for the docks. Today was going to be one of the best days of her life.


	9. Cruising

**A/N: Here you go, next chapter. Any questions please let me know! Thank you.**

Chapter Eight: Cruising

Today turned out to be one of the worst days of Alex's life. Aside from only caching the rare glimpse of Will, She was busy with the passengers all day. She barely had a moment to sit down and rest when some other catastrophe or another would pop up. To top it all off she was passed exhausted, having run on only a few hours of sleep.

At least her parents seemed to be doing better than they were last night. When she had called them on the satellite phone earlier her mom sounded pleasant and her father was preparing the Pearl for the weekend. Oh she loved that ancient ship. To this day she wondered how they were able to keep it in such good shape.

Alex was standing on the bow of the Wicked Wench looking out into the starless night. She had changed into some comfortable shorts and a tank top somewhere around ten o'clock tonight, once the passengers were settled in. She was still laughing to herself about there concerns over a cloudy sky. Really did they think that the captain and crew were armatures? Alex closed her eyes for a moment to breath in deeply the salty sea sir when there was a crack of thunder in the distance. As Alex spun her head to look at the lightning in the distance a sudden wave of dizziness hit her.

Once the dizziness seemed to subside Alex tried to make her way to her cabin. The more she walked the dizzier she became, until she was having to hold onto the railing to steady herself. Soon though not even that was enough and she passed out, hitting the deck of the ship.

&&&&&

Will was headed to the bow of the ship when he heard the crash of thunder. With a sigh he turned to make his way back to the helm when some noise caught his attention. Deciding that the panicky passengers could wait, Will went to investigate the noise. To say he was surprised to see Alex laying on the deck of the ship was and understatement.

Automatically thinking the worst, Will ran over to her and rolled her over. It appeared that she had only passed out. It was no wonder with the day she had. Every time Will caught a glimpse of her she was busy doing something for someone.

Tenderly Will picked her up and headed to his cabin with her, having no idea where hers was. As he walked he got a curious look from the young man that was his first mate.

"Can you manage?" Will asked

"Aye Captain, it's just a bit of a breeze and rain showers." the young man said. Will thought he really needed to remember at least his name. With a nod he continued to his cabin.

Will entered the luxurious cabin with a shake of his head. The room wasn't overly large, enough room for a large bed, a desk, and some dressers. With a large mirror acting as a headboard, however, it made the room seem much larger.

Walking over to the bed Will carefully laid Alex down and took of her shoes before covering her with a blanket. As he watched to make sure she was sleeping soundly he noticed that she was mumbling something. He couldn't quit make it out so he leaned down to listen closer. It appeared that she was dreaming and from the sound of it, it wasn't pleasant.

&&&&&

_Hannah could feel the spray of the ocean on her face as she stood on the bow of the ship. The sun was setting just ahead of her. It was the most breath taking view she had ever seen. There was a presence beside her now, but she refused to acknowledge it. She was in to much turmoil._

_"Hannah this can not continue." It was her mother, she placed her hand on Hannah's, "Your father is beside himself, he only wants the best for you._

_Hannah looked to her mother then, "No, he only wants what he thinks is best for me. It is my decision, not his or yours. Forgive me if I don't want to live forever with this sorrow." She finished turning away from her mother to hide the tears that threatened to spill._

_"Hannah, you must stop. Life will go on without him. I am sorry that he was lost to the sea Hannah but that is what happens.." _

_"When you are a pirate mother!" Hannah hid nothing now. "It is not that hard to believe that if he would have stayed ashore and I with him none of this would have happened, But no he had to prove that he loved the sea. For who? For you and father, because he always felt that he had to prove himself to the both of you. Now he is gone!"_

_Her mother only looked at her then with tears in her own eyes. Hannah looked to her father that was at the helm of the ship. The look that was on his face only made her want to cry harder. Though there was some truth to what she said, it wasn't her parents fault. In hindsight perhaps Tommy was a little foolish._

_Hannah stormed off to her cabin needing the solitude it would bring her. After several hours though the weather began to match her mood. The ship was rocking violently in the wind and she could hear the thunder and see the flashes of lightning._

_Quickly making her way to the deck Hannah was searching out her parents. This could not go on any longer. She loved them terribly and would never forgive herself if anything happened to them before she made her peace._

_"Hannah!" someone was yelling from behind her. She was soaking wet and trying to keep her balance on the rocking ship. The wind was ruthless, nearly tearing apart the rigging The sound of wood splitting reached her ears even over the howling of the wind. "Hannah move!" the voice yelled again. It was her father. She turned around to see part of the mast falling toward her. _

_Hannah tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The heavy wooden mast had fallen on her. She blacked out for a moment from the pain, but when she came to, the rain was hitting her face and stinging. Her parents were standing over her with tears in their eyes. She knew it was bad, she could no longer feel her legs._

_She needed to tell them, "I am sorry, I love you both." She couldn't catch her breath and was becoming so very cold, "not your fault" was all she could say before she could no longer see._

_&&&&&_

Will was holding Alex tightly having listened to the words she mumbled from the dream. He remembered the day he carried Hannah from the Pearl, along with several crewmen. It was one day he hoped to forget. They had gotten caught in a hurricane. It was nothing to most of the seasoned crew, there were a precious few however that didn't know all the perils the sea could conjure. Hannah was seasoned rather well herself, but her emotions took the better of her.

Alex was stirring now. Will kissed her brow when she opened her eyes. She only looked up into his eyes. She could lay in his arms forever, they seemed to chase away that horrible dream. "Thank you." She whispered to him. Will slightly nodded before he tenderly kissed her.


	10. Mortality

Chapter Nine: Mortality

Jack was sitting at the kitchen counter staring into his cup of coffee. The stuff wasn't that bad first thing in the morning. It helped him get his mind working, which he desperately needed at this point in time.

Lexie and Will came home late last night in each others arms. He watched from his bedroom window as they walked into the house. Addy stopped him from inquiring about anything, telling him that it was best to just let them stay on course, still there had to be better plan than the whelp. Though try as he might he couldn't think of a good one.

"She doesn't know a thing about you does she Jack." the whelps voice sounded behind him.

Jack stood and taking a drink of his coffee looked at Will. "Now tell me why it would be any concern of yours."

Will walked over and took the cup of coffee from Jack. Taking a scalding swallow he frowned. "This isn't rum"

Jack took the cup from him, "Contrary to your belief William, I do occasionally enjoy other things."

Will nodded and grabbed a coke from the refrigerator, "I was just curious what your plan was as far as Alex is concerned. Sooner or later she will find out."

"I do hope you will find it is not your place to divulge that information." Jack said

"So how many lies would you have me tell her when she asks about me knowing everyone, when she had never seen me before?" Will asked, his tone was a bit menacing.

"Not lies dear William, half truths. Only admit to the truth in so far as you keep it as secret and vague as possible." Jack said setting the empty coffee cup on the counter, "Honestly, I know you can handle this little feat."

"Soon Jack." Will said with a glare as he left the house. The whelp was probably right. No good could possibly come from waiting to tell her. The sooner she accepts it the better.

Jack walked to the counter with his decision made. He reached for the stuff to make her favorite chocolate shake

"Jack what are you doing?" Addy asked from the doorway. She looked tempting with her robe half open, but he would not be distracted

"Making breakfast in bed for me daughter." Jack said smothering the toast with strawberry jam.

Jack picked up the silver tray and headed past Addy. "You have never done that for me." She was a bit incensed

Jack paused and place a quick kiss on her lips, "Yer not me daughter sweetheart."

&&&&&

There was a voice waking her up. It was her dad. "Wakey wakey, Lexie." Alex opened one eye and looked at her father. He was standing by her bed with a silver tray. She could smell strawberries and it looked like he had a chocolate shake. Alex quickly sat up eager for the best chocolate shake ever made.

"Dad what is this about. It's not my birthday." Alex said as he set the tray in her lap.

"Does a father need a reason too bring his daughter breakfast in bed?" Jack said sitting down at the foot of the bed. Alex only raised her brow, She wasn't falling for it for one minute. Jack swallowed, "Actually I was wondering about your thoughts on immortality."

Alex laughed, "As in living forever?" At her fathers nod she continued, "I never really thought about it to be honest."

"What if I told you that you could live forever like your mum and me?" Jack said quickly.

Alex stopped mid slurp from her shake, "What did you say?"

"What if you could live forever like your mum and me. Sail the seas, never get sick, do whatever you want for all eternity. What say you to that?"

"MOM!" Alex yelled.

"Now, now, there be no need for that. Let me tell you, when I was a pirate in the 1700's your mom fell in love with me.."

"MOM" Alex yelled this time getting up to open her door.

"But in the 1800's she said I had to get rod of me dreads." Jack continued.

"MOM dad has lost it" she yelled into the hallway.

Addy appeared in the doorway then, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing love just telling her about the good old days." Jack said walking over to place a kiss on Addy's mouth. She changed clothes. Pity.

"Mom he was saying you guys are immortal." Alex said frustrated.

"Jack" Addy scolded, but sadly.

"Is he serious?" Alex asked noting the tone in her mother's voice. Addy's silence was all she needed. "Out both of you!" Alex said pushing them out of her room.

"All the stories I told you Lexie are true!" Jack yelled through the door.

Honestly, Alex thought to herself, what brought that on. Why would they say something like that? It didn't make any since.. Unless..

She would not think on it. They were both insane. There was no way to be immortal. Where did they come up with that? All the stories he told her were true. Alex doubted it. Then again they held a certain quality that one would expect from someone who actually lived through it.

What if they were immortal? What if she could be immortal? Alex quickly threw some clothes on. She needed to get out of the house and think. Maybe her secret little place would give her the insight she needed on her parents. She could only hope.

&&&&&

Will was aboard the Wicked Wench, preparing it for tomorrows run out to sea when there was a stirring where his heart should be. It was familiar. The same stir he received right before he would hear the voice of a woman speaking. The crew noticed his distant look and he didn't care. He was hoping maybe she would give him some clue as to who she was.

As he listened, he noticed that it was a little different this time. He was only hearing partial sentences, and it wasn't making any sense.

"They have to be insane to …"

"But what if they are right what if…."

"I have to talk to them I need to know if I…"

Will shook his head. The voice and its rambling were only causing a headache. He wondered what the woman was so upset about. She sounded almost hysterical. In the end she seemed to regain her composer and tell him goodbye. Still Will wondered why he could not hear everything she had to say. Was it because he was no longer in need of her since he met Alex?

&&&&&

Alex was better now. She could think clearly and was willing to hear her parents out. It was nearly dusk out now, but at least she was settled. _Only took you all day. _She thought ruefully. After looking through all the other places in the house that her parents tended to hide Alex walked to their bedroom. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. With a grumbled enter, she opened the door and leaned in the doorway looking at her father.

"Did you really have dreadlocks?" Alex asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack sat straight up in bed and smiled at her, "That I did"

Addy came out of the bathroom then and smiled at her daughter, "Come sit down darling and let us tell you properly." Addy said looking purposely at Jack.

Alex decided that an hour later she believed them. They showed her things from the past that they kept hidden. Clothing, weapons, different treasures that should really be in museums. But what convinced her the most was some portraits and pictures that they showed her.

"So Gibbs, uncle Johnny, Marty, They are all immortal?" Alex asked. Her father nodded. Her mother had a strange look in her eyes. "All the stories you told me when I was a kid a were true?" Alex Asked.

"That they were Lexie.." Addy looked at him with a look that said he was a liar and then he corrected himself, "There might have been a couple of exaggerations here and there."

Alex was thoughtful for a minute before asking the question that was weighing heavy on her mind, "And Will?"

It was her mother that answered her, "He is too, only his immortality came a bit differently."

"How so?" Alex asked.

Before Jack could answer, Addy stopped him, "I think that is something you need to discuss with Will darling."

"Oh" Alex said a little crestfallen. She sat there staring out the window for a moment. When she turned and looked at her parents, they were looking at her expectantly. "What?" she asked.

"Lexie, I would like you to become like us." Jack said. He pulled his daughter into his arms. This time he silenced Addy. "It is your decision, but I want you to really think about it for me."

Alex smiled at her dad, "I will."

"Oh and this might help you a bit." Her dad said pulling the compass he always carried out of his pocket. "It will point to what you want most."

Alex grabbed the compass from her father and opened it . It spun around for a couple of seconds and then settled pointing toward the window. Alex frowned and stood up to go look. When she looked out the window she saw Will standing there looking at the cloudy sky. She didn't notice when her father looked over her shoulder then out the window.

"Fancy that." Jack said in a flat tone. Addy guessed what it was from the other side of the room and only laughed at Jack.


	11. One Choice

Chapter Ten: One Choice

"You will be fine?" Addy asked Alex as Jack put on her jacket for her.

"Of course, it's only a passing storm. You guys will be careful?." Alex asked, she would never admit it but she had a hate for storms like this. She thought perhaps it stemmed from her dreams.

"No worries Lexie, we have seen our storms and ones far worse than this one." Jack said kissing his daughters cheek. "Goodnight" They both said in unison as they walked out the door. Alex wondered why they would go out on a night like this, but she supposed immortality did have it's perks.

Alex thought a moment about searching for Will. She knew he was probably in his room, but she couldn't bring herself to face him yet. There was a crack of thunder that startled her a little. Taking a deep breath she headed to her room. It was still early in the evening, around nine or so, but she was tired. So tired in fact that the storm couldn't even keep her awake once she was comfortable.

&&&&&

Will shut the door to Alex's room. He thought about waking her up to see if she wanted something to eat, but thought better of it. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, something he knew she hadn't done in a while.

The house was silent. The only thing to be heard was the storm brewing outside. Will only took a small measure of comfort in the silence as he returned to his room. Soon, however, he began to feel something akin to loneliness. With his loneliness the storm increased and the power went out.

&&&&&

Alex woke with a start and reached for her bedside lamp. It wouldn't turn on. She was panicky now. The dream was horrible, it almost seemed as if she were still in it. In the darkness of her dream.

The flash of lightning spurred her into action. She ran from her bed and into the hallway. The house was pitch black and only the lightning was guiding her through the house, but her heart was guiding her to her destination. With a flash of lightning she found the door her heart was seeking.

"Alex, what.." Will said. And stopped. She was hanging onto the door, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Will" she breathed and walked toward him, and he opened his arms. She was wearing A tiny pink tank top that said love and pink matching shorts. Her skin touching his sent a jolt through him.

"Shh everything is alright. I am here, I'll protect you." He whispered to her as she cried in his arms and held him tightly.

"Always Will?" Alex cried into his shoulder.

Will kissed her forehead, "Always."

They stood there for a few moments until Alex dried her tear, "I'm sorry. It was that dream, and then no power, I couldn't see.."

Will stopped her as she tried to turn away, "Alex," Was all he said then pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

Alex was breathless. She could feel his bare chest under her hands. But there in the candle light she saw a jagged scar where his heart was. Will grabbed her hand and she looked up into his eyes. There she saw his torment. "What happened to you?"

Will kissed her finger tips while looking into her eyes, "I am a heartless man Alex."

A chill ran down Alex spine. What does he mean? He was so tender with her, how could he be heartless. If he didn't want to speak of it she would not push him. "Then I will share mine." Alex whispered and kissed him where his scar was.

Will lifted her lips to his then and kissed her hard. He put all of his heartache, sorrow, and hope into that kiss. Alex felt it, all she could do was hold on to him. She would give him any solace to easy the torment in his eyes.

Alex was lost in his kiss and in his arms. He picked her up then and of their own accord her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to his bed trailing kisses from her mouth and down her neck. Alex laid her head back on the pillows and lost herself to the odd sensations coursing through her body.

Will thought she looked so beautiful laying in his bed, in the candlelight. Perhaps he would keep her there, forever. As he hovered over her, sliding his hands underneath her shirt, a sudden wave of nervousness hit him. He had only ever been with one woman a handful of times.

With a flash of lightning Will pushed the nervousness away and laid a delicate kiss on Alex stomach. Her skin was so soft and smelled of jasmine and vanilla, intoxicating him. As he pushed her shirt up he placed a delicate kiss on every inch he uncovered.

Alex flesh was tingling all over. She had never felt anything like this. His dark wavy hair was soft in her hands, his breath warm on her body as he trailed kisses up her stomach and to her breast. She nearly cried out in pleasure.

"Will…" Alex breathed, "I have never felt this way before, I've never.."

Will paused, understanding what she was saying, "Alex, Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no.. I just.." Alex started.

"Let me please you, when you want me to stop just tell me." Will said placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Alex nodded, "Well don't stop." She said with a smile. Will smiled in return and started kissing her neck. Alex closed her eyes and allowed Will to continue. She was feeling her heart pound, and parts of her body were coming to life that she never even knew she had. Something deep inside her was begging for more.

Will listened to her breathing change and had to take a deep breath to steady himself. He began kissing and nipping his way down to her shorts, sliding them off to discover another obstacle. Grabbing the pink undergarment along with her shorts he slowly peeled them down. Alex seemed to become a little nervous and he looked up at her, "Trust me?"

Alex nodded, "With my life." She sucked in a deep breath as he continued to kiss and nip his way down her hips to her inner thighs. He continued all the way down to her toes and so very slowly made his way back up. Her body was on fire as his hands led the way for his mouth.

Control. Will needed to keep control. He kept telling himself that over and over in his mind. But she was so beautiful, and the way she was responding to him set his blood on fire. He had nearly tasted every inch of her flesh. She was losing control of her body now as his hands cupped her center. Her hips came up to meet their caress.

This wasn't possible, Alex thought. Her body had a mind of its own, eagerly awaiting something. Something only Will could give her. His fingers were caressing her as he kissed her inner thighs, gently scraping his teeth over the tender flesh. The thought of telling him to stop never even entered her mind through the haze of pleasure building. She wanted more. Alex cried out in pleasure when he placed a finger inside her.

Will quickly captured her cry with his mouth. She was clinging to him as he continued to touch her. His control was slipping quickly as she moved eagerly against him. He would never be able to deny this woman anything. She was captivating. When her hands grabbed for his pants, saying, "I want to feel all of you" Will knew that he would be forever changed.

Alex slid his pants down, using her feet to get them completely off. She wanted to feel all of his body on hers. She loved the feel of his muscles under her hands. Something was building within her, something that made her feel as if she would explode. Will's kisses were becoming more passionate. "More Will, I want all of you." Alex said. She wanted to give herself to this man and this man alone

"You are sure Alex" Will whispered in her ear as he placed himself at her entrance. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stop even if she told him to. When she said yes, Will slowly entered her. It took every ounce of control that he had left, but he didn't want to cause her any extra discomfort.

Alex felt herself stretching to accommodate him. There was a moment of pain as he breeched the barrier, but soon it faded. He was so tender with her, gently kissing her and distracting her with the most beautiful words. Slowly he began to move in and out of her. The more he moved the more pleasure she began to feel.

He could feel his heart pounding, it wasn't possible, but he felt it. How could this woman do so much to him. Make him smile, make him angry, make him feel again when he was literally heartless. She was moving with him now, meeting him thrust for thrust. He was on the edge of loosing all control, but he would not, not until she reached her peak.

There was something just out of her grasp, the same build up she felt earlier was steadily increasing and she wondered if she would live through this. Her body was no longer in her control. It was aching for just a little more. Will started to speed up, going deeper and harder then before. She was loosing her breath, clinging to him as she stood at the edge of the world now. She fell over.

Will captured her cries in a scorching kiss as he lost himself inside her. Together they kissed and caressed on another until their breathing began to steady. Will looked at her then, "You are so beautiful." He smiled as it seemed she was nearly purring in contentment.

Alex was content and sleepy now. Will laid beside her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. He heart was near to bursting with what she knew now was love. Quietly she whispered to him, "I love you."

Will kissed her deeply, telling her with his kiss that what he couldn't say. He loved her, but he was afraid to voice those words, unsure that they would have no meaning without his heart speaking behind them.

&&&&&

"Love what do people do now days, when the power is out?" Jack asked when he overheard someone saying that the storm knocked out power to half the island.

Addy shrugged and looked thoughtful for a minute, "I am not sure."

After a few minutes of eating in silence Jack and Addy looked at each other wide eyed. Simultaneously they called, "Check please!"


	12. Defend

**A/N: Something has come to my attention about confuse around points of view. The "&" marks are a seperation of sorts between points of view, however I will try to make it better as we go on. Thank you for reviews and let me know what you think. This chapter is short but needed. If there is anything to clear up let me know.**

Chapter Eleven: Defend

Addy was blocking Will's bedroom door. Alex was not in her room or anywhere else. Jack knew she was behind that door. "Move Addy" he said quietly.

"Nope." Addy said.

"I will move you Addy." Jack said stepping closer and trying to reach for the doorknob.

"No Jack! She is a big girl, we don't need to be spying on her." Addy said. Jack went to pick her up. Addy quickly opened the door to see the situation before Jack could, so she would know how he would react.She stepped out of his way for a split second so he could see. She whispered, "See they are just sleeping. Alex probably got scared and he was the only one here." She spotted some of Alex clothing on the floor and turned to push Jack out of the room before he would see, "Now lets go and let them sleep." Addy slyly turned the lock as she shut the door so Jack couldn't go back in the room.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, "What did you see Addy?"

"Nothing." she said and silently prayed he would not see straight through her.

Jack smiled at her, "Good" He knew better.

Addy released the breath she didn't know she was holding and followed Jack to their bedroom.

&&&&&

Will woke up to the sun streaming in through the windows. Alex still lay in his arms and he had to admit he loved the way she felt there. He knew though, that he had to get up and get ready to go to the docks as much as he didn't want to. He carefully moved away from her and got dressed. Once dressed he kissed her softly and left his room.Will frowned at seeing the door was locked as he left. He pondered that for a moment, shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen.

Grabbing a coke out of the refrigerator like he did every morning Will was smiling to himself and didn't notice Jack walk into the kitchen.

"What be ye smiling about William?" Jack said swaggering over to him. Will smiled a little more at seeing Jack with a gun casually in his hand.

"You and I both know all that thing will do is wake the house." Will said casually drinking his soda.

"May be so. It will also make me feel better." Jack said aiming it at him.

"Isn't the monkey around anymore?" Will said, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter. "Tell me Jack what has got you in such a fine temper?"

"I wonder dear William. Let me give you a hint." Jack aimed the pistol at his groin. "What say you become a eunuch?."

"I wonder Jack, what makes you more angry? Your daughter and I together or the fact that you aren't the only man she adores?" Will said turning his back on Jack.

Jack took aim again.

"Jack Sparrow what are you doing?" Addy yelled from the doorway.

Jack held up both hands and was about to speak when gunfire could be heard, "It wasn't me!" He yelled.

Addy, Will, and Jack all hit the floor out of reflex. "Who's shooting my house!" Addy yelled, "Not the China!" she cried soon after that when all of her china dishes shattered.

"See what did I tell you. Will shows up and everything goes to pot!" Jack said crawling his way to the back door.

Will and Jack were both to the back door when they realized that Alex was unprotected.

"I got her, you two get this to stop before my house is destroyed!" Addy said running for Will's room.

"Will when this is done, you and I , I and you need to finish our discussion." Jack said following Will out of the house.

&&&&&

Alex fell on the floor when she heard gun shots. What a hell of a way to wake up. Her heart did a little jump thinking maybe her parents and Will got into it. She scrambled into her clothes. As she reached for the door knob her mom came barreling in, landing on top of her.

"What is happening?" Alex yelled.

"Shh it is okay, someone is shooting at the house. Your father and Will are taking care of it." Addy said trying to sooth her daughter. She saw that she only made it worse and quickly spoke, "Think Alex darling, they are immortal. It won't hurt. Well it will hurt but they'll live." Addy said hopefully.

"Oh well that makes it all okay doesn't it." Alex 's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Tell me dear did you have fun last night?" Addy said changing the subject. They were both moving slowly away from where the shots were coming from.

Alex stopped and blushed, "Mom .."

"It's okay deary, you can tell me." Addy said loading her own gun just in case. All Alex could do was nod. "Good" How could her mother be so calm. Oh that was right she was immortal too.

&&&&&

"What was that about I wonder?" Jack asked Will as they watched the culprits sail away. They just came in, shot everything up and left. It was passing odd.

"Jack I saw that same ship the other day at sea, it always kept it's distance so I thought nothing of it." Will said surveying the area. No one was left behind.

"Interesting." Jack mumbled as they headed back to the house. He found a piece of paper and on it was a very familiar symbol.

"East India Trading Company" Will said quizzically. "I thought that was over centuries ago."

Jack folded the scrape of paper and put it in his pocket. Jack didn't say anything. Over the years he found little clues to suggest that Becketts company still existed. Once he even meet one of Becketts great grandchildren. "It appears dear William, that even Cutler Beckett had the ability to spawn children."

"We should go after them." Will said looking back out to sea.

"Not without me effects." Jack said making a beeline for the house. Will followed

As Jack stormed into the house he was relieved to see Addy and Alex none the worse for the ware.Alex looked a little pale but that was understandable. "Addy dear call Gibbs and tell him to ready the twins."

Addy's eyes grew large, "Jack… The twins, what is going on.". The twins, known as the sea witches, Beth and Adria, were yachts that Jack purchased and outfitted with everything needed for a sea battle. Should the occasion arise, they were fast enough to out maneuver large ships, but deadly enough to defend themselves against some naval vessels.

"It appears some old friends wish to cause a stir, William and I are going after them." Jack said handing Will some guns. Addy was already on the phone with Gibbs.

Once Addy hung up the phone, she looked at Jack, "Gibbs said that someone hit two cruise ships last night. No one was hurt, thank god, but it seemed as if they knew where they were going to be and when."

Jack nodded, "Then someone has been speaking out of turn it would seem."

"I am going with you." Alex said, looking at Will

"Lexie you are staying here with your mum." He ignored the look he got from Addy. "I want you two to figure out who is leading these bloody curs to our door."

Addy nodded. "Alright Jack, but be careful, and for the love of all that is holy use the phone."

Alex ran for her room then. Jack made to go after her but Addy stopped him as Will went. "Jack let them say goodbye."

&&&&&

"Alex" Will said walking into her room. She flew into his arms.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered controlling her tears.

"Alex, all will be well, they can't hurt me I am.." Will started putting her at arms length to look in her eyes.

"Yes I know I know, immortal like them." Alex said frustrated, "That doesn't mean that I still won't miss you."

Will smiled, "So you know."

"Only about my parents, they wouldn't tell me your story." Alex said pulling him close again.

"Well then, when I get back I will tell you." Will said.

"Promise Will" Alex looked at him.

"I promise" He kissed her then, sealing his promise.

"I love you Will." Alex whispered as he left he room.


	13. Weeks

Chapter Twelve: Weeks

"This venture might have been easier if I had me compass." Jack said into phone. They had been at sea searching for the bastards for nearly a month. "I miss ye love."

"I miss you too Jack." Addy said into the phone with a sigh. "We did find out today that they have been buying off our employee's. They would pay for information, then the employee's would quit or disappear."

"How did you find this out love?" Jack asked

"A girl named Tiffany stopped by with her resignation letter. Apparently the night of Will's first cruise they were suppose to attack, but thought better of it in the storm. That was why she called in." Addy said. Jack heard the worry in her voice.

"What else Addy? Something else is bothering you."

"It's Alex. She has been sick lately." Addy said.

Jack kept his calm, "Has she made a decision yet?"

"Not that she has said to me, but she has been asking a lot of questions." Addy said, she was near tears herself, but wouldn't cry, "Please come home Jack."

"Aye love I have already started that way. I will be there in a couple of weeks." Jack said.

"And Will?" Addy said.

"Ah I let him know to head home in a couple of days." Jack said.

"Jack." Addy started

"No Addy I want some time with me Lexie."

"Okay Jack." Addy said defeated. She understood Jack.

&&&&&

_Two weeks later..._

"Alex, dear your father should be home in a couple of days." Addy stopped as she watched her daughter come out of the bathroom, "Let me take you to the doctor." Addy said helping her daughter back into the bed.

"No mom. I am fine. I have my appetite back. It's just sometimes certain smells and stuff set me off. I am getting better. I promise." Alex said. She hoped she sounded convincing.

Addy started pacing the room, "I still think you should see a doctor, something is causing this."

"I have made my decision." Alex said watching her mom pace, it was actually rather funny.

"I know you don't want to go to the doctor, but.." Alex interrupted her.

"No mom about the immortality thing."

"Oh" Addy sat back down on the bed. She was silently praying that her daughter would say yes. "And"

Alex smiled, "I love him mom, more today than yesterday. I want to be immortal with him, with you and dad."

"Oh my angel, thank heavens. Your father will be so happy." Addy said hugging her daughter.

After a few minutes in her mothers arms, Alex realized she was hungry, "Do we have any pizza?" Alex asked.

"I will order some dear." Addy got up and turned to leave when a realization suddenly hit her. "Alex, when was your last cycle?"

Alex was getting up to get dressed, "On that damn two week cruise. Why?"

Addy smiled reassuringly, "I think I will go into town and get the pizza." Addy shut the bedroom door. She was relived, scared, excited all at the same time. Relived that there was nothing wrong with her daughter. Scared of what Jack might do, and excited that she was going to be a grandma. Addy looked at herself in the hall mirror laughing. For being the oldest grandmother on earth, she sure looked the youngest.

&&&&&

Alex smelled the pizza before her mother even walked into the kitchen. It felt like she was starving to death. She suppose with getting sick earlier, she probably was. Before her mother even had the pizza on the counter Alex had a piece in her hand. "I love you mom!" Alex said sitting at the counter. Addy only laughed.

"What is in the bag?" Alex asked looking at the small bag her mother had from the pharmacy.

"Something to make you feel better, I think." Addy said handing it to her daughter.

"Mom I feel fine right now." Alex said chewing on a piece of pizza.

Addy shook her head and laughed, "Just open the bag."

Alex shrugged and opened the bag. Inside there was a pregnancy test. Alex stopped mid chew and looked at her mom. "Oh my god." Was it possible. Alex jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Addy sat down and waited, eating a piece of pizza herself. Thank god Jack wasn't around right now. Alex came out of the bathroom and set the test on the counter. Together they waited in silence for the lines to show.

It was the longest moments of Alex's life. Slowly the lines appeared to tell that she was in fact pregnant. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked into her moms smiling face. At least she was happy. "What is Will going to say? God mom what is dad going to say?" She was nearly panicking.

"Settle down darling. I can't tell you what Will is going to say. He is good man Alex, I don't think it will be as horrible as you imagine. As for your father, well, He loves you Alex, no matter what. To be honest, I don't know how Will is going to fair in that situation, but I do know your father will love that baby just as much as he does you." Addy pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"What about you mom?" Alex asked.

"Are you kidding me, I am going to be the most beautiful grandmother on the planet." Addy said flicking her hair over her shoulder. She was pleased when she got a laugh out of Alex.

"I am going to be a mom!" Alex said excitedly. Addy laughed. "Dad is going to be home in a couple of days!"

"Would you like me to tell him dear? I can be rather… convincing where your father is concerned." Addy said seeing her daughters worry.

Alex swallowed and made up her mind, "No I will tell him, when he takes me to the island."

Addy smiled and walked over to where her daughter was now pacing the kitchen floor. "I am proud of you Alex."

Alex smiled and hugged her mom. She knew her mother was right, everything would be okay. She would make her father understand. He had too. She loved Will, even if he never said he loved her. She knew he had feelings for her, and he was a good man. He would do the right thing. Besides she would have all of eternity to convince him.

&&&&&

"Captain we got word from the Adria. Says she is nearly home and for us to head back." Will nodded. He immediately changed heading. He wanted to head back for the past week, he needed to see Alex. He wanted to tell her, tell her that he loved her. The past weeks at sea had been hell. It was worse than his time spent away from Elizabeth all those years ago. In and of itself that amazed him.

He hoped that she would still love him. He would tell her everything about him, every detail. If she didn't love him it wouldn't matter. He would spend the rest of his nights without her. Dreaming of her, lost in sorrow. He would live on and fulfill his promise to always protect her. That would be enough.


	14. The Fountain

Chapter Thirteen: The Fountain

Alex sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had been aboard the Black Pearl with her father for nearly a week. She still hadn't told him that he was going to be a grandfather. "You can do this Alex, What's the worst that could happen?" Still when her courage would bubble up, it would be gone a second later. "I am doing this right now!" She said leaving her cabin and going straight to her father.

Jack was standing at the helm, they would be at the fountain by nightfall, not soon enough in his opinion. Alex was still getting sick occasionally and that worried him.

"Dad I need to tell you something." Alex said when she approached. She had that look in her eyes that her mother got when it was something important.

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled signaling him to take the helm. "Let's go to me cabin." Jack said leading her there. "How ye feeling today?" Jack said sitting down at his desk.

"Fine dad, now don't interrupt me!" Alex said pacing the floor. Jack put up his hands in defeat.

"By all means continue."

Alex stopped pacing and looked at him, placing her hands on her hips. "You are going to be a grandfather."

"Ha Johnny finally found a girl! Well that is wonderful was beginning to think he was a eunuch." Jack said clapping his hands.

"What? Dad that would only make you an uncle." Alex said. It was amazing how easily he could confuse her sometimes.

Ooops. "Of course what was I thinking." Jack mumbled sheepishly. Wait a minute.. "Are ye.. That is ye.." Jack was at a loss for words.

Alex nodded, "I'm going to be a mom" She said quietly. Then she waited with bated breath.

Jack stood up, "That bloody whelp, when I see him.." He was rummaging through a drawer now and pulled out an ancient looking pistol.

"Daddy stop! He is a good man and I love him!" Alex started to cry and sat down on his bed.

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter. _Bloody Hell! _ "Lexie don't cry." Jack sighed and walked to the bed to hold her. He let her cry for a time. "Lexie, I will admit that Will is a good man, it's just the principal of it all."

Alex sniffed, "What do you mean?"

"Well ye see, you are me daughter, and he is a man. He isn't suppose to be that way around you!" Jack finished in frustration.

"It doesn't matter now dad. It's done. I love him." Alex said drying her face.

"So you keep saying." Jack said. He looked at his daughter and was defeated. He supposed there were worse men in the world. "Alright Lexie as long as you are happy." Then he mumbled under his breath, "Doesn't mean I wont hurt the whelp on the principal of the matter."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing deary." Jack said with a smile. "Now what say you get ready to go ashore. We will be there shortly."

"Alright daddy." Alex said placing a kiss on his cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too my darling Lexie." Jack said placing a kiss to her cheek as she left. "More than you bloody know."

&&&&&

Alex was in awe of the spring. "This is the fountain?" she asked her father who was standing right behind her. It was a secluded area surrounded with thick tropical brush and trees. "It's beautiful here. So what do I have to do?"

Jack was thoughtful for a minute, "I don't rightly know, all I did was bent down and tried to take a drink, then she showed up." Alex was giving him a strange look as she bent down to take a drink.

"Hello young Sparrow." A voice echoed around her. Alex quickly turned and looked at her father who smiled at her and nodded his head to the right. Alex looked at the lady, if she could be called that. She looked like water that was shaped into that of a human, her eyes however seemed real in an eerie sort of way. "You have chosen to become immortal?"

It took Alex a moment to find her voice. "Yes"

"Then I shall appoint you a task, young Sparrow." the lady said smiling at her and then her father. "Return the Captain his heart and live the life your sister couldn't. If you accept drink child and return here when your task is complete." The voice said and the lady started to disappear.

"Wait what.." Alex stopped and looked at her father. He seemed to be in a daze for a moment and then he looked at her.

"Go on Lexie, drink." Jack said distractedly.

"But dad what did she mean. I don't have a sister. Dad!" Alex watched as he started muttering to himself. She quickly took a drink and headed after her father.

"Knew I should have killed the whelp when I met him. Been nothing but trouble he has. Bloody hell return in his heart. She could very well be dead before I fight that bloody chest.." Jack kept muttering to himself as he walked.

"Dad stop and tell me what she meant. What sister? What heart? For that matter what captain?" Alex said grabbing his arm making him look at her.

"Get in Lexie and I will tell you." He said signaling to the boat that would take them back to the Pearl. "You had a sister Lexie, she died on the Pearl when she was twenty years old." Jack said sadly.

"Hannah." Alex whispered. Her father nodded. "I think I understand that part." Alex told her dad, trying to save him from reliving the sorrow. When he only looked at her, she continued, "My dreams."

After a couple of minutes of silence and once they were back on the Pearl Jack shouted to Gibbs, "Gibbs can you tell Lexie here the story of the Flying Dutchman."

"Aye that I can Captain." Gibbs said eagerly. "Would I be putting any emphasis on Captain Turner?" Gibbs said close to Jacks ear.

"That you will Gibbs, in so far as how he became Captain." Jack said and then turned to Alex, "I'll be needing my compass Lexie if I am to find that chest that has the heart you need."

Alex frowned and handed her father his compass, "Dad what does this chest look like? Did it happen to be about yeah big," Alex said using her hands to show the size of the chest, "have little tentacles on it and a heart shaped lock?" Addy said.

Jack stopped what he was doing at the helm and walked over to her. "Where did you see it?"

Alex smiled then, "I have had it since I was five years old dad."

Jack threw his hands up in the air as he walked back to the helm. He was mumbling something about destiny and the world being against him. Alex couldn't help herself, "I guess I have loved him since I was five dad!" Even Gibbs laughed.


	15. A Father

Chapter Fourteen: A Father

Will found himself by the docks standing next to Addy. Together they watched in silence as the Black Pearl sailed in. Will did not know all the reasons for Addy's being there, he could not even explain his own. Of their own accord that is where his feet lead him, as if the heart he didn't have, led him. His mind reasoned that it was normal for one that was in love to eagerly await the loved one.

The first one that appeared leaving the Pearl, was Jack. Will could tell from his determined stride that he was on a mission. When Jack stopped right in fromt of him, Will only frowned. "Where's your hat Jack?" He was honestly curious where the tri-corn hat was.

Jack was in his face, momentarily confused, "Oh yes me Lexie has it. I would deny her nothing. " Saying the last under his breath. Then returning his concentration to his earlier purpose he continued, "Stay right here" Will smiled at his waving hands that were used emphasize the statement. Will only nodded and watched as Addy took off after him, headed for the house.

Will turned his gaze back to the pearl searching for Alex. He was afterall, supose to stay right here. Jacks tri-corn hat came into view, with blond hair laying underneath it. Will smiled to himself. He didn't know why but the faded shirt and jeans seemed to suit her. Will opened his arms as she seemed to run for him.

Alex was near tears when she lept into Will's arms. She was half expecting him not to be here.She laughed as he spun her around and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I have missed you Will." She whispered as he slowly set her down

Before Will could speak he heard the ominous soud of metal being pulled from a sheath and slowly turned. Jack was standing there and as Will let go of Alex, Jack threw him a cutlass.

"Dad what are you doing?" Alex asked outraged.

"Principal darling." Jack said using his own cutlass to signal her out of the way.

Will parried the first attack, easily. Suddenly he smiled remembering the first time he met Jack. "Is this to be how we settle things Jack?" Will asked attacking this time.

"I wonder William what do you think we have to settle?" Jack said blocking and attacking in turn.

"Could it be that you are not the only man in Alex's life anymore?" Will parried again.

"Could it be you took advantage of my daughter on a rainy night?" Jack said with venom. The fight was on in earnest then.

Alex watched the fight in awe for a few moments. It looked like a dance. Once things seemed to get serious though, Alex started yelling at them to stop when her mother spoke behind her, "All you are going to accomplish is getting a sore throat." So they watched the sword match for some time in silence. Just when they thought it was finally slowing down Will taunted Jack.

"What's the matter Jack getting old?"

Jack smiled, "No more that you Turner."

Alex sighed, "What is the point of this?"

Addy laughed, "I do believe it has something to do with the male species and their battles for dominance."

"This is insane." Alex said jumping up with a start when her father's blade came really close to Will's throat.

"Alex settle down dear, it is not as if they can kill each other." Addy said.

"That is my point, Or would you rather watch them bleed all over the house?" Alex said sarcastically before approaching the fray. "Enough" Alex finally said when there was a lull in the battle. "Are you to do this for eternity?"

"Yes." Jack said.

Alex was passed her patience, "I will not have you scaring up my baby's father!" Alex realized her slip when a satisfied smile crossed her fathers face. Her mother began ranting at her father as Alex tuned to look at Will. He had the oddest exprrtion on his face. It looked like he was confused, happy, excited and mad all at the same time. "Will say something." Alex said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"When did you plan on telling me?" Will said then, his voice was just above a whisper.

Alex stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes, "I don't know Will, not like this that is for sure." When Will only continued to look perplexed Alex reached for his hand and took some comfort in fact he didn't pull away. "I have something to show you. Will you come with me?"

Will barley nodded and followed her along the beach. There were so many thoughts running through his mind. The formost was his terror. The whole thing reminded him of a past that he longed to forget. But it seemed as if everything here was bringing back his past.

Finally able to cope with the fact they he loved Alex. But it was so new, so young, that the slightest thing could tear apart that thread. As terrified as Will was he was loath to be the one to sever it. A child, his child. Perhaps this was his second chance to make things turn out right. There was an even stronger stirring of hope within him. If only he could find his heart.

The silence was almost defening to Alex as they walked. The crash of the waves did nothing to settle her and she was beginning to feel a little nauseated either from her condition, or her fear. She wasn't sure. As Alex entered her little sactuary, she lit a lamp and ushered Will in, keeping his vision to the chest hidden for the moment.

"There is something I must give to you Will." Alex said setting down the lamp and turning to pick up the chest, she gingerly handed it to him. "I found it burried when I was five years old. It is the only treasure I have ever found." Alex finished with a tearful laugh.

"Impossible. " Will whispered running his hand over the chest. Alex has had his heart this whole time. The relief he felt at finding it was nothing compared to the wonder that she had been the one in care of his heart for the past fifteen years. It was her voice he heard. Her voice that kept him from turning into the monster his predesesor was.

Alex laughed ruefully, "I am sorry Will, when you said you were a heartless man, I didn't take it literaly. I understand now. This was part of my task." Alex began pacing the small sanctuary. "Every time I was troubled I talked to the chest, it always made me feel better."

Will looked up at her then and with a small smile, "I know. I have listned for years to you."

Alex stopped pacing then and looked at him, embarresment made her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. "Everything, The very last time though I only caught pieces that didn't make any sence at the time." Will said setting the chest down. "How did you figure out that it was mine?" Will figured from her father, but he wanted to know about this task she had.

"I went to the fountain of youth. My task was to return the heart to the captain. Dad was beside himself. Gibbs told me the story, on the way home." Alex said with tears running down her face. "What happened to her?"

Will took a deep breath and found that it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to tell Alex of Elizabeth. "She would not become immortal and died when she was in her fifties of illness, my son along with her. I returned from sea to find only their graves." Will looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I am sorry Will, truly." Alex said her tears running unchecked now. " I would understand if you leave now."

Her back was to him now. Will walked over to her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her still slim waist. This was his second chance at a life he always wanted. "You think I would leave you to raise our child alone?" Alex cried a little harder. "I will not miss one moment of it Alex."

Alex turned in his arms, looking into his eyes, "Do you mean that Will? I want you to be a part of our lives so badly that it hurts, but if you can not you need to go."

Will lightly kissed her forhead, "This is the life I always wanted Alex. I want to be with you, our children. I love you Alex."

"Children Will?" Alex asked with a smile. He kissed her deeply for a moment and then nodded at her, "Will you make an honest woman of me William Turner?" Alex asked reaching her lips to place tender kisses on his neck.

Will laughed, "That I will, perhaps your father can marry us aboard his beloved pearl."

Alex eyes grew wide. It wasn't the fact that Will knew she always wanted to be married on that ship, he knew all her secrets, It was her thoughts on what her father would say, "You live to irritate him don't you?" Will nodded and led her out of the cave deciding to leave the chest there for the time being..

&&&&&

"I still don't understand why you did that Jack? What does it prove, aside that you can both fight a bloody battle until the end of time?" Addy was still furious.

"I thought the idea of this whole thing was to get Alex to accept immortlity, she has." Jack said looking out the window toward the beach. Will and Alex were walking up the beach, holding hands no less. "Damn" Jack whispered.

Addy was already going off again, "Then you can deal with her heartbreak if her leaves Jack Sparrow, because it will be your fault!" Addy heard his mumbled curse and got up to look.

"I appears there was no harm done love." Jack said heading for the door. Addy was close on his heals.

Jack watched them walk in the door, "I can see that everything is worked out, now I have a small problem with my company to attend.."

Will interrupted him, "Jack you told me you would deny Alex nothing."

Jack was already regretting uttering those words in the whelps precence, but he stayed silent.

"We wish to be married." Will said

Jack swallowed and tried to delay them, "That would be the honorable thing to do William, but I think it best that we wait until things have settled around here a bit. Maybe after the baby..'

"No dad before the baby is born. Before I start showing." Alex said then still holding on to Will with a smile plastered on her face. She knew her fathers delay tactics.

"Then I shall make all hast toward town and find a judge." Jack said. He heard Addy snickering in the back ground and passed a glare in her general direction.

"Whats the matter Jack hopeing for a shotgun wedding? " Addy voiced with a laugh, she was nearly holding her stomach.

"No daddy, I want to be married on the Pearl." Alex started letting go of Will and walking toward her dad. Jack's eyes grew wide.

Will stepped forward then, "And we want you to marry us Jack." A sly grin splitting his lips. Jack glared hard at him.

"Come now Jack it would be fun. We could use some of our old clothes. Alex and I could find her a beautiful white dress." Addy was going on and on beside him and Jack turned to look at her.

"Addy love did you happen to know that me Lexie is already pregnant. Why white?"

Disgusted Addy responded, "Oh don't be so dramatic Jack." Addy walked up to her daughter and hugged her.

"Now tell me again why I would personaly want to marry the whelp to me Lexie?" Jack asked, looking at all the smiling faces around him.

"Because you would deny your daughter nothing Jack." Will said. Jack thought he was within slugging distance now.

"Stow it Turner." Jack said quietly. The whelp only smiled bigger.

"Please Daddy." Alex said detaching herself from her mother and walking up to him.

_Bloody hell, not those eyes. _"Oh Alright" Jack watched as Addy jumped up and down and kissed him. Then he turned for his study mumbling, "Bloody hell everyone is against me, bloody outnumbered three to one."

Addy smiled and so Jack could hear, "I have to invite your grandfather." They all laughed harder when the door to the study slammed shut.


	16. A Wedding

**A/N: Here is another chapter! I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews and Alerts and what not. I have over 2000 hits. It is wonderful. Well this story is complete, finished it this morning and will try and up load chapters daily. Let me know what you think. As always feedback is welcome and i thank you!**

Chapter Fifteen: A Wedding

"Dad" Alex spoke quietly, stepping into her father's study. He was sleeping in his favorite chair. He had locked himself in his study all day and most of the night now. Her mother said he would be fine and just needed time to adjust. But Alex could not stand for her father to be this way, it broke her heart. She would not change her mind, but at the same time she wanted her father to accept Will.

Alex stood there and tenderly brushed her fathers hair from his face. She still marveled that at some point in time he had dreadlocks. When his eyes popped open Alex smiled at him.

"What's the matter Lexie?" Jack asked sitting up in his recliner.

Alex sat down on the couch across from him and sighed, "Why do you dislike him so much?"

Jack shook his head as he got up and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. "To be honest Lexie I don't. You are my little girl. I hate to admit it, but I liked being the only man in your life." Jack was running his hand through her hair as she placed her head on his chest.

"I guess I can understand that dad. But you have to know that you are still my dad no matter what. It is just going to be different, but my love for you isn't" Alex said closing her eyes, listening to the steady thump of his heart. She laughed then.

"What?" Jack asked looking down at her.

"I was going to say that, Will could hold me like this, but I wouldn't have the steady rhythm of his heart to listen too. That makes you special." Alex placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Ah and when the heartless has a heart returned to him?" Jack asked

"It won't be the same as this dad." Alex said with a yawn.

"It will just take me some time Lexie to hand you over to another man, if I can at all." Jack said

"I understand dad, I just want a little peace that is all, no more sword fights." Alex said.

"We will still have or disagreements Lexie, we have for hundreds of years. But, I suppose, and I can't believe I am saying this, that Will is the best man for you." Jack finished.

Alex smiled to herself and sighed. Things were going to get better now.

They sat there for a long time, until Jack noticed Alex breathing had changed. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled down tenderly at her and ran through the memories of her in his mind. The day she was born, her first steps, everything and he smiled. Carefully he picked her up and carried her from his study.

His daughter was all grown up now. She was getting married, having his grandchild. Jack shook his head and carried her to Will's room. For some reason, he thought that was where she belonged now. He quietly used his boot to knock on the door.

Jack found some humor in Will's face as he opened the door. "She fell asleep in me study." Jack said walking toward the bed to lay her down. Jack covered her up, "She belongs here, that is unless you have changed your mind?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No, never." Will said looking at Alex.

"Thought not." Jack said turning to leave.

"Thank you Jack." Will said before Jack could leave.

"Don't thank me mate, Just make me Lexie happy." Jack said. Will nodded as Jack shut the door.

Jack made his way to his own room to find Addy awake and reading in bed. "Do you remember her first word?" Jack asked getting himself ready for bed.

Addy closed her book and looked at him, "Yes Jack, dada is also much easier to say than mama."

Jack smiled and crawled into bed beside Addy pulling her close to him.

Smiling Addy asked, "What's the matter Jack, you want another one?"

"Maybe we could just practice for now." Jack said capturing her lips..

&&&&&

Alex felt the sun shinning on her face as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes enjoying the feeling of not feeling sick. Her heart soared though when she noticed that she was in Will's room. She could smell him on the pillows and the bed still felt warm. Her father must have brought her here when she fell asleep.

For a few moments Alex laid there content and wondered where Will was. It was then she heard the shower turn on in his bathroom. With a wicked smile Alex got up and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom was smaller than some of the others in the house. It was done in shades of burgundy and forest green. Ivory marble graced the floors and fixtures. Though this bathroom didn't have a tub, it had a rather large corner shower. Perfect for two people.

Alex quietly stripped down and walked toward the shower. The room was already steaming up and she could barely make out that it was Will in the shower. Smiling to herself she spoke loud enough for him to here, "Did I tell you that I missed you?"

She watched as Will looked up and opened the shower door. Oh but he was a sight. Alex smiled and took enjoyment in watching droplets of water slide down the curves of his body. Stepping closer very slowly, Alex pulled her hair out of its ponytail to let it fall around her shoulders and looked into his eyes. "May I join you?" She asked seductively.

In a flash Will offered her his hand and quickly pulled her into the shower with him. Alex yelped in surprise as he pinned her to the wall of the shower and fiercely kissed her. It was frenzied. There hands were all over each other, the same with their mouths. It was as if each were fighting the other, to show who missed who more.

Alex was on fire. The water was only making things worse as their bodies slid against on another. Alex wasn't quiet sure how they managed, but some how through the slipperiness Will managed to claim her in one movement. All Alex was capable of, was holding on to him as her release started to build at an alarming rate.

Will began to move harder and faster now and Alex could no longer contain herself. Together they climaxed and slowly slid to the floor of the shower. "I love you." Will whispered as he placed his head on her chest. Alex held him for a moment, until he tenderly helped her up. With smiles on each other faces, they began to thoroughly wash each other.

&&&&&

Addy was standing in the kitchen making coffee for Jack when Will and Alex appeared. Addy glanced at them and turned back to her coffee with a knowing smile, before she spoke, "The practice of conserving water can be quiet fun." Addy laughed when she could literally feel their blushes.

Will turned and gave Alex a hasty kiss before leaving. He was already running late. Addy smiled at her daughter, watching the blush slowly diminish. "How are you feeling this morning darling?"

"Pretty good. What's on the agenda for today?" Alex asked sitting down.

"I do believe we have a wedding to plan." Addy said, enjoying watching her daughters face light up.

"Mom I was thinking about asking uncle Johnny to give me away, you know since dad is doing the ceremony. What do you think?" Alex said as her mother sat down next to her.

"Speaking of Johnny, I think now is as good as time as any to tell you he is actually your brother. So he would be perfect for the task." Addy said quickly

"Brother." Alex huffed, "How many more secrets are their in this family?"

Addy kept her calm, "That about covers it dear." Addy pulled her into her arms, "We just thought it was for the best, your father and I look to young to have a full grown son and a baby daughter. Do you understand? We wanted to wait and tell you."

"I understand mom. You know I always wanted a brother. Did he know Hannah?" Alex asked seriously.

Addy smiled sadly, "They were twins."

"I love you mom." Alex said then. It seemed the only thing to say.


	17. A Marriage

Chapter Sixteen: A Marriage

"Oh Alex, you look beautiful." Addy said from the doorway to her cabin on the Pearl. Alex thought she should for all the trouble they went through to get the wedding dress on such short notice. The dress had the shape of a ball gown with a white embroidered and beaded bodice. The shoulders were the same, except without any of the fabric. It had a chapel length train that had the same pattern scattered through it and the bottom of the gown. Alex had her hair curled and pinned up for the veil. Her mothers pearls and a white rose bouquet completed it all.

"You look beautiful too mom" Alex said looking at her dress. It was a slim dress that started at the bottom the color of the ocean and turned to black at halter top. It had an elaborate pattern of sparkling beads shot through from the top fading to the bottom. Her mothers hair was left down. Alex wondered what her father thought when he saw her.

"Your father looks quite handsome in his get up. No dreadlocks mind you, but he looks as handsome as he did the day I met him. He managed to find a new coat though. You shall see darling." Addy said and answered the knock at the cabin door.

Alex was in awe of her father as he walked in the door. He looked as if he stepped out of some history book. He wore soft leather boots with simple trousers. He was wearing a white linen shirt with a dark blue waistcoat and what looked like a very old sash. He was finished with his long faded leather coat. In his hands he held a box.

"What's that?" Alex asked as he approached. He only smiled and handed her the box. Alex quickly opened it. Inside was the most beautiful tiara she had ever seen. It was a very intricate design of stones. The tops on the tiara had beautiful black pearls. "Is it, that is.." Alex stuttered.

Jack smiled at her and took it to place it on her head, "It is very old and very real darling. Only the best for me Lexie"

Alex kissed him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." Jack nodded and looked at her for a moment. She looked amazing and he felt a little sting in his eyes.

"I've come at get yer mum here. Johnny should be in here in just a moment…" Jack was interrupted with the door to the cabin flinging open. For some reason he didn't want to turn around, but slowly did. "Ah you made it." Jack said looking at his father.

"Of course. I would not miss it Jackie, yer in me way boy." Teauge said. Jack stepped aside so his father could see Alex.

Alex shrieked, "Papa Teauge!" Before flinging herself at him. Jack and Addy made their quiet exit.

"Aren't you lovely. I hear I should be expecting a great grandchild." Teague said smiling at her.

Alex blushed and nodded. About that time Johnny walked in the door. Alex had spent the free time she had the last couple of weeks, that wasn't much. Getting to know her brother better. He was wearing a nicely tailored black suit with a silver tie and white shirt. "You ready sis?" He asked in that lovely accent of his. Alex couldn't place it but she loved it.

"See you out there darling." Teague said as Johnny took her arm and led her out of her cabin.

Alex looked at the sunset and took a deep breath. She was to scared to look toward the helm of the ship, she was afraid that Will wouldn't be standing there. With the sun slowly setting on the horizon Alex looked toward the helm.

Will stood there with a what looked like adoration, love, and lust mingled on his face. Alex passed him a soft smile as she began her approach. He was wearing the most fantastic clothing. His boots and pants were similar to her fathers only black. There was a long burgundy waist coat with golden buttons that flashed in the setting sunlight, that was above a fancy white shirt. He wore a black coat similar to her fathers, except it was in better condition and had golden fasteners. This was toped off with a black pirate hat with gold trim. Still it was the look on his face that held Alex captivated.

Jack felt like he didn't exist any longer in Alex eyes. He pondered this for a few moments before Addy cleared her throat beside him. "Ah yes. We be here to celebrate, " _ha celebrate _"the union of the whel…William Turner to me lovely daughter Lexie Sparrow. Who be giving her away?"

Jack watched as his son stepped forward and said "I do" with a laugh hiding in his voice and a smirk on his face. Addy chuckled behind him. Jack thought none of that could possibly irritate him more than the fact that Will and Alex were oblivious to his discomfort.

With a roll of his eyes Jack continued, "The couple may now speak their vows."

Will never took his eyes off of Alex as he spoke in a clear voice, "Alexandra Sparrow, do you take I William Turn to be your husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for all of eternity?"

Alex spoke in a broken voice, "I do" How she loved this man. With a fortifying breath she spoke as clearly as she could into his smiling, loving face, "Do you William Turner, take I Alexandra Sparrow to be your wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, preferably health," she said glancing down at her stomach, "For all of eternity?"

"I do," Will said slightly squeezing her hands.

"Wonderful." Jack said, "Now if anyone her, besides me." Look of death from Addy, "See any reason for these two not to be wed, speak now." Jack looked hopefully to the small number of guests. Teague, of course not, Johnny, no. Didn't even bother looking in Addy's direction. Gibbs, no. Anyone in the crew, no. _Damn_

_"_Jack!" Addy whispered forcefully.

"Fine fine, by the power vested in me as the Captain of this vessel, I now pronounce you husband and wife." his voice cracked a little. "You may now.."_ Bloody hell that's me daughter! _Jack didn't have long to ponder over the whelp kissing his daughter. Addy grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

"Thank you my love." Addy said and then left him standing there to join in the merriment.

It was full dark now. Jack and Gibbs were drunkenly lighting fireworks and Addy danced with the crew and papa Teauge. Alex was content to stay in Will's arms as they swayed to the soft music. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" Will said

"About a million times." Alex said with a smile. "I want out of this dress." Alex said in frustration."

Will smiled at her, "I want you out of that dress." Will whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck.

On the other side of the ship, Addy approached her husband with a purpose. "Jack Sparrow I require a dance."

Jack stood up with a grin and swaggered over to Addy with a bottle of rum in his hand. "It's Captain love." Addy grabbed the bottle from him and handed it to Gibbs, then led him to the dance area.

Jack loved to make her slightly angry, but he couldn't resist putting his arms around her when she asked, "Do you remember are wedding Jack?"

"I remember the wedding night." Jack said. Addy stepped purposefully on his toes. "Did I tell you that ye look ravishing in that dress?" Jack said trying to hide the pain. After a couple of more minutes he replied. "Aye love I do, it is one of the days I will never forget."

"Married right aboard this ship, by your father no less. Maybe there is a tradition in the making there." Addy said laying her head on Jacks shoulder.

Jack laughed, "You're a captain too. You can marry Johnny, provided he ever finds a woman." Addy laughed.

"Go dance with you daughter Jack." Addy said pushing him in the general direction as the song ended.

"May I" Jack asked Will. Will nodded and handed Alex to her father. Addy immediately grabbed him.

"Oh dad." Alex said starting to cry. Jack pulled her closer. "Thank you for a wonderful day dad. Today was the day I always wanted. Better than anything I could dream."

"Anything for me Lexie, Anything." Jack said

"You know you look good in…" Alex didn't get a chance to finish as there was an explosion, and it wasn't the fireworks.


	18. Escape

Chapter Seventeen: Escape

"Shove off!" Jack yelled running to the helm of the Pearl. The Wicked Wench was now nothing but burning scrap in the water. The crew jumped to their positions in record time. There was a loud commotion on the docks, turning his head Jack could see men with automatic weapons preparing to fire. Jack reached for his gun, realizing his error in not putting it on. He left it in the cabin for the ceremony, just so he wouldn't do anything stupid. "Make sail you wretches!"

Gun fire erupted then as they pulled away from the docks. Jack yelled to Addy, "Get Alex in me cabin!" Addy nodded to him after pulling a gun from somewhere under her dress. He would have laughed if Alex wouldn't have been in danger of catching a stray bullet. Will, Gibbs and Teague were fighting off the few that managed to get aboard before they set sail. It was almost comical watching the whelp fire an automatic weapon for the first time. Johnny was no where to be seen.

"Captain we be running out of bullets!" Gibbs yelled while putting the butt of his gun in a mans face. Bloody hell Jack needed to think of something quick.

"Get me some more wind in these sails!" Jack yelled. Soon, with all the crew concentrating on the sails, they made it out of the bay. The sound of boat motors could be heard in the distance, and they were gaining.

"What's the plan Jackie?" Teague asked from somewhere behind him now. Jack was making his way to his cabin to check on Addy and Alex.

"We need a plan of attack Jack." Will said following him.

"Shut it. Both of you!" Jack said stepping into the cabin. Alex was shaken up but Addy was well as always. Everyone was looking at him expectantly when Jack suddenly got the much needed idea.

"Ladies make ready to go ashore." Jack said turning and bumping into his father. "Can you captain me ship?" Teague gave him a look that said are you serious. "Much more better, can you captain me ship without destroying it?" Teague laughed.

"Jack what are you thinking?" Will asked.

"We douse the lamps and head for a small cove I know of. take the ladies quietly ashore and make for the twins." Jack said.

"And the Pearl?" Will asked. He was momentarily befuddled with Jack leaving the Pearl.

"Though she be a fine ship William, I will not risk her getting blown to pieces. We can get these lecherous curs with the Twins." Jack said leading them to a long boat. "Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs said right behind him startling Jack some.

"Make sure me ship stays afloat." Jack said, Gibbs nodded and finished dousing the lamps as they headed into a cove to conceal the Pearl.

Will pulled Jack aside before he could step into the longboat, "Is it wise to leave them ashore someplace Jack? Did you happen to notice that it was the Wicked Wench they destroyed, the ship I happen to Captain? Just give me to them Jack.." Will said glancing at Alex.

"As much as I would love to do that Will, I don't think you are the one they are after." Jack said making his way down the rope ladder. Jack paused and looked up to Will, "What would that explosion have done to you William?" Jack saw understanding then fury in Will's eyes.

"Alex" Will whispered.

"That's right dear William how else do you hurt immortal men?" Jack said dropping into the long boat.

"Strike at his heart." Will said dropping into the boat. Alex and Will were suppose to be aboard the Wicked Wench that night. Thank god they decided to dance the night away first.

"You are not ditching me somewhere this time!" Alex said suddenly as they were rowing to shore in silence.

"It would be for the best." Jack said then. Addy wasn't so sure.

"No, I will not sit in some shady hotel wondering what it happening." Alex said tears of fury running down her face.

"If anything happened to you Alex…." Will started but didn't get to finish.

"Did any of you happen to notice that they blew up the ship I was suppose to spend my wedding night on! So lets ditch me somewhere where I won't have a boat full of immortals protecting me! So they kind find me!" Alex was yelling now. Addy was trying to get her to be quiet. "You taught me how to use a gun. Remember dad. I would be safer if I stayed with you guys." Alex finished.

"Alex.." Will tried to start when Jack interrupted him.

"It's no use mate, she is as bloody stubborn as her mother."

"Excuse me!" Addy said aghast, "That is from your genetics Jack Sparrow, not mine."

Jack rolled his eyes as he continued rowing the long boat, "Fine Alex, but you will be aboard the Adria with me and your mum." Jack stopped anyone before they could argue, "That is final. Bloody hell we need to get you out of that dress, they could spot you a mile away."

Will laughed at that and mumbled, "Been saying that all night."

Alex heard him, and despite all that happened she still managed a blush.

It took them less than one hour to find clothing for Addy and Alex and get aboard the Adria and the Beth. Right before the boats left the dock, Alex managed with a little bit of stealth and a lot of luck, to sneak off the Adria, and aboard the Beth to her beloved husband and her wedding night.


	19. Wedding Night

Chapter Eighteen: Wedding Night

Addy went in to Alex cabin to see if she was still sleeping. Her poor daughter was exhausted, but she was amazed at how well she had held up through everything. Addy made her way through the dark cabin and over to the bed, only there was no one in the bed. However, there on the pillow was a note.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_Please don't make a fuss. I am aboard the Beth with Will. You said yourselves that we probably wouldn't encounter anyone until day light. I wanted to be with my husband on this special night, I promise to be back aboard the Adria with the sunrise. _

_Love, Alex_

Addy sighed, it was just like her daughter. She had more of her father in her than even Jack was willing to admit. Addy supposed she couldn't blame her. Getting up, Addy head to the door, with a smirk she called out, "Oh Jack." Her daughter was right. Tonight was a night to be with ones husband.

&&&&&

Will made his way to the captains cabin on the Beth. He was tired from spending last night drinking and talking with Jack. Add on to that his wedding and the experience after that, he was amazed he could even keep his eyes open.

To say he was surprised to see the interior of his cabin was an understatement. The already luxurious cabin, with its overly large bed against the back wall and it circular patterns of reflective metal on the ceiling where forgotten because of the candle light. The candle light reflecting off of Alex standing there in some provocative white undergarments made him forget how tired he was.

Will walked slowly over to her. He wanted to question her about why she was here when she should be aboard the Adria but all that came out was, "What is this?" He placed his hands on the garment. The entire thing seemed to be made of lace and hooked to her garters, with nothing holding it to her shoulders.

Alex smiled at him, "This thing, it is called a brasselette, among other names, do you like it?" She finished seductively.

Will pulled her flush to his body, "What do you think?"

"Mmm." Alex said suggestively rubbing up against him, "I would say that is a yes."

Will kissed her then, hard as she began taking his clothes off. "Your parents are probably looking for you." he said distractedly.

Alex laughed and between kisses said, "Left them a note."

Will returned the laugh, kissing her neck and collarbone now, "All is well then." He pulled back just long enough for her to remove his waistcoat.

"Oh Will, you were so handsome in these, but they need to come off." Alex said unbuttoning his shirt.

Will laughed as he started to work at the ties on the back of her garment. "This is taking too long." He mumbled as he fought with the ties. Finally with a little help from Alex he was able to get it off. "much better."

Will was pleased when all that was left to remove from Alex was her stockings and panties. He picked her up then and laid her in the bed. Finally he was able to do what he wanted to all day, starting with her mouth.

Alex was already ready for whatever Will would do. She didn't know if it was the emotions of the day, the near death experiences, or all of the above. She had never been in such need. Perhaps it was the need to make sure she was in fact still alive. Will could bring her to a fever pitch in a matter of moments, and she loved it. But there was still something in the way. "Get these off." She said grabbing a hold of his pants.

"You first." Will said as he trailed his hot mouth to her panties Once sliding them off, his mouth took their place. Alex didn't try to conceal her moan.

As Will continued his movements with his tongue, he removed his pants. She was wreathing now and his control was lost, what little he had to begin with. He could feel her climax approaching. He quickly buried himself inside her.

Her release was instant and she clung to him, lightly clawing his shoulders as he kissed her deeply. The pleasure wasn't over and began to increase ten fold as he began to move inside her. All Alex could do was cling to him and lose herself in the sensations and love she felt for him.

When Will pulled away from her to his knees, he lifted one of her legs and kissed it as he moved a little faster now. Alex was gasping for air now, she was so close. She opened her eyes and looked at Will's body above her. She could see the pleasure on his face and the love in his eyes as he looked down at her. He lifted her up then so she was sitting on his lap, making it easier for him to kiss her. Moments later they cried out together and collapsed into each others arms.

"I love you Alex." Will whispered in her ear as he tenderly kissed her cheek.

Alex was nearly purring, "And I love you Will."

Together they slept for a time in each others arms, waking to only make love again. Both of them had forgotten the trials earlier that night, too involved with each other to care if the world blew up around them.

A couple of miles away, on the Adria, Jack left his cabin and the comfort of Addy's arms to pace the deck. Sunrise was getting close now, and he wondered if he should turn back to get closer to the Beth. He doubted they were in any trouble as no one had seen any sign of any other ships, still he had a horrid feeling in his gut.

Addy was standing behind him now, holding him in silence. The night was utterly still and quiet. All of the sudden they both jumped when they heard gun shots in the distance. Jack sprang into action, turning the large motors of the Adria over and to life. Addy was there beside him as a flare shot up in the distance. Neither of them spoke as Jack corrected course to rescue their daughter.


	20. Battle

Chapter Nineteen: A Battle

Will wasn't sure how he and Alex were able to get dressed with out catching a bullet, but they did,. He was thankful for that. The next thought that entered his mind was how did the villains mange to get so close without someone raising the alarm? Once that question entered his mind, about a million others started pouring through. Why were the engines off? "Alex I need you to stay here." Will said. He needed to figure out what was going on before he took Alex out of the relative safety of their cabin.

Alex nodded at him. It tore her apart, but she would not make the same mistakes her sister did. Will was immortal, nothing could harm him. She saw the wisdom in staying below deck for the time being. "Be careful Will." she said placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Stay down and take this." Will said handing her a small pistol. Alex nodded and watched him leave.

Will quietly made his way to the deck of the ship. He heard a flare go off moments ago, but all seemed quiet now. No shots were being fired. He thought it was rather odd, but continued with his gun ready. The sight that met him on the deck of the Beth was more terrifying than he imagined. There was not a soul anywhere to be found. It was then he realized his mistake.

These people were not the pirates that he was used to dealing with. These were in fact cold blooded killers. There was no code to stay there hand. They were after one thing and he hoped desperately that this mistake would not cost him the most important thing in his life. Will quickly looked around his ship. As he headed back below, he heard a boat approaching and hoped that it was Jack.

As Will approached the door to go back below he was stopped suddenly with a gun to his head.

"This way." A man said quietly from behind him. Will turned to look down the barrel of the gun. There stood a middle aged man that looked as if he was a pirate in a former life. He noticed then that some of the crew had betrayed them, those who didn't were no where to be seen.

Will spotted his first mate and smiled at him. It was a cold smile that warned the man of what would happen to him the moment Will could get to him The young, ambitious man swallowed visibly.

A man came into view then. He had shaggy brown hair and was of medium build. He was probably barely as tall as Alex. There was something about the mans cruel calculating eyes that stirred a memory in Will "Beckett" Will spat.

"Lord James Beckett to be precise." The man said then spoke quietly into the traitorous first mates ear. "Tell me William Turner how is married life?"

Will narrowed his eyes, but smiled then as the Adria began to appear in the dark hours of the morning.

"Ah if it is not my most hated enemies." Beckett said signaling to two men. Will watched in horror as two filthy men dragged Alex from below deck. She was kicking and screaming.

Will tried to run forward to her but four men grabbed him from behind. The Adria was now along side the Beth. Will could see Jack and Addy now as clear as day. Alex yelled out then, "Let go of me you sick, stinking sons of bitches!" Will couldn't help but admire her efforts to get free. It was short lived though when one man gave her hair a vicious yank to still her.

"My my you are a beautiful and spirited little thing aren't you." Beckett said walking up to her. He gently placed his hand on he cheek. Alex spat in his face earning her a slap across the same cheek.

Will made a move for Beckett again only to be held back, "Don't touch her again you pig." He had tunnel vision now, he didn't notice the crew of the Adria awaiting the order to fire from Jack.

"Or what?" Beckett taunted.

"Beckett surely we can talk about all this mate." Jack yelled from the Adria.

"I think not Sparrow, perhaps when I am immortal." Beckett signaled a man to step forward. The man was caring the chest that held Will's heart. Beckett pulled his gun then and aimed at Jack, "You and your men stay right there Sparrow, or it will cost your daughter."

Jack raised his hand in momentary defeat. Signaling his men to keep aim.

"How did you? It was hidden?" Alex asked then. Will noted her beginning to turn very pale from the arm that was now around her throat.

Beckett quickly grabbed her and put the gun to her head. He whispered loudly into her ear, "Simple really, just a couple of well placed spies that spotted you and Turner over there disappearing into a cave." Beckett signaled his men to release Will feeling comfortable in his leverage.

Addy was yelling from the Adria, "Please don't hurt my daughter." Jack was holding her close, sharing in her helplessness.

Will shook them off, "Release her."

"In return for? Everything has a price Mr. Turner." Beckett said licking the side of Alex cheek.

Jack had only felt this helpless two other times in his life. When he lost Addy and when he lost Hannah. He did not think he could bare loosing Alex. Jack watched as Will took a step forward and stayed himself. The fury burning in Will's eyes could only be matched by his own. He was hoping Will wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I will give you this if you release her." Will said pulling the key to the chest from around his neck.

"He is bloody mad." Jack whispered.

"No Jack, he would die for her." Addy says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Does no one learn." Jack said, though Will had proved in that single moment his worthiness for his daughter, Jack knew what would happen as soon as Beckett got that key.

Alex was terrified when she shook her head at Will. She couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer. Her heart was breaking. "NO WILL!" She cried out in a cry that would break the heart of many.

Will shook his head at her and watched as she placed her hand on her stomach. He made a mistake then and he knew it when Beckett placed one of his arms tightly around her waist. "Release her now and I will give you the key." Will said evenly trying to control the rage brewing within him.

Beckett smile his cold smile and lessened his hold. "We trade at the same time Turner." Will nodded and handed the key out to Beckett. Beckett released Alex and grabbed Wills outstretched arm, "Perhaps after you are dead I can enjoy the little Sparrow and rid this earth of any to come."

Will lost control then and lunged for the mans throat, before he could reach it though the man aimed his gun at Alex. Will stilled. The whole night seemed to be holding it's breath.

"Then again perhaps not." Becket said. The sound of a gun shot broke through the deathly silence. Beckett looked at where his gun hand used to be. Then he turned his head to see a smile Jack Sparrow.

Will was sent into action, "To the Adria Alex!" he yelled as he reached for the key.

Alex set out at a dead run only to bump into her father that was already aboard the Beth, "You okay?" He said shielding her and firing off a couple of shots

"I think so." Alex stuttered as Will approached her and quickly placed the key around her neck.

"Good then to the Adria with you. Stay there!" Jack said helping her across the plank and into Gibbs's and Addy's arms. "William we need that chest!" Jack said.

"After Beckett." Will said heading off in the general direction the coward ran off too.

"Not if I get to him first!" Jack said following Will shooting people along the way.

Will took great pleasure in laying out his traitors first mate with a vicious right hand. He decided he would deal with the man later, after Beckett. Jack on the other hand was beginning to find the situation humorous now, as Beckett's crew realized that there was little they could do to immortals except cause them pain. They began flinging themselves into the sea.

Will was the first to stumble upon Beckett, Jack was right behind him. Jack was the first to speak after Will kicked the man. "You know Will his entire crew, what is left of them anyway are floating in the ocean, miles from any spit of land, and Beckett here is bleeding profusely."

"That he is. That is how I followed him here." Will said with a smile.

"Have you forgotten this?" Becket said pulling the chest into view with his other hand.

"You can't do nothing without the key mate, or are you as stupid as your great great eunuch grandfather?"

Will and Jack looked at him quizzically for a moment as he slowly stood and held the chest over the railing. Then Will said, "Fine by me, I still have the key."

"Go on drop it." Jack encouraged falsely. He really hopped the man wouldn't drop it, Jack didn't feel like swimming with the fishys.

Beckett hesitated just long enough for Will to grab the chest and yank it free of Beckett's one hand. Will carefully set the chest down out of Beckett's reach Then turned to Jack, "These waters are the most shark infested are they not Jack?"

Jack smiled at Beckett, "Indeed they are mate. Though they might get a bit of indigestions from this one." Jack and Will stepped forward. Before they could react Beckett fell over the railing and landed with a loud splash.

"Shark Bait!" Will and Jack laughed together.


	21. Nightmares

Chapter Twenty: Nightmares

_Two Weeks Later…_

Alex was standing on the bow of the Pearl staring out at the endless ocean before her. She placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly and sighed in contentment as Will came to stand behind her. He covered her hand with his own. "How are you feeling?" he asked into her ear before he tenderly kissed her.

Alex turned in his arms to look at him, "Good actually, it all seems very real now. The baby I mean."

Will smiled down at her, "There is something else on your mind."

"You know me so well." Alex sighed and looked away, "I am just nervous about becoming immortal, the future, all of it really."

"We have each other." Will said letting her go.

"At the forefront Will, what if our child does not wish to be immortal? It is a possibility. My sister didn't." Alex now had tears in her eyes.

Will was thoughtful for a minute. That possibility never even entered his mind. It was then that he realized why Addy had encouraged his and Alex's relationship. He thought he should be mad at being used like that, but he wasn't. For one he had Alex now and two, he would do the same for his child.

Will grabbed Alex then and let her cry into his shoulder for a moment as he searched for comforting words. "I can't see into the future Alex and I can't promise anything. But I know that no matter what I have to do to convince our children, they will always be with us."

"I love you Will." Alex said kissing him. She felt much better now that she spoke her mind to Will. She laughed at the look on his face then as she suggestively pulled him even closer. He commented only a couple of days ago about the emotional rollercoaster she was on. It seemed to be a source of endless entertainment for both him and her father.

On the quarter deck Jack commented on Alex, "Me Lexie is troubled."

"Is that your intuitive since of the female species, Jack." Addy said looking up from where she was tying a line. Jack nodded as Addy looked at her daughter, laughing she approached Jack, "She seems fine now."

"Bloody hell, women and there emotions. I almost pity Will." Jack said sympathetically.

"Excuse me. Am I included in that statement?" Addy said poking his side.

"Come now love, do you not remember the hell you put me through when you were carrying our children. I still remember when your were pregnant with Alex and made me sleep on the couch." Jack said

Addy laughed, "That was your own fault Jack. I specifically told you the smell of rum made me ill."

"Aye love you did, I just thought it was a trick to keep me from drinking." Jack said as he pulled Addy to him. Before he could kiss her Gibb's interrupted them./

"Captain it appears a storm is brewing." Gibbs said pointing to the clouds that were nearing.

"Gibbs, do you think I have become blind? Perhaps you think that I have finally went off the deep end as it were?"

"No captain, just wondering if we should hold back?" Gibbs said sheepishly.

Addy and Jack looked thoughtfully at the storm for a moment. "Something tells me Gibbs, that no matter how many times we try to approach the island, that storm will always be there." Jack looked down at Addy and noticed the tears in her eyes. They would have to relive this one last time.

&&&&&

Alex was sleeping peacefully in Will's arms as the ship rocked violently. Though he was loath to leave her, he thought he should help on deck. Carefully he removed himself from the bed and headed out of the cabin. He was instantly drenched in the heavy downpour. This was insane.

Will was headed to the helm and stopped for a moment to help Gibbs with a line. Once that was done he headed straight for the helm, where he knew Jack would be. It took several minutes to get close enough for Jack to hear him over the howling of the wind and rain.

"Have you lost your mind Jack?" Will yelled. Jack looked at him for a moment but continued. Will stepped up to the helm and took a hold of the wheel. "Jack perhaps we can brave hurricanes when everyone will live through them!" Will said, trying to control his anger at the foolishness of the situation.

"Get back to Alex!" Jack said offering no explanation.

"Not until you turn back!" Will said evenly.

Jack sighed, "Get to her now! This storm will always be here! She must live through it!" Will was confused now. He stood there trying to understand what Jack was saying. Jack shoved him. "GO!"

Will turned to follow orders when a bolt of lightning hit the main mast.

&&&&&

Alex awoke with a start. She was sweating and cold. It felt as if she was still in her dream, the ship was rocking violently, the wood creaking with the force of the wind and rain. Alex quickly looked around the cabin for Will, he wasn't there. Somewhere in her mind a small voice was telling her to stay put, that he would return. But she ignored it. She needed to know what was happening.

Alex opened the door to her cabin and was instantly lashed with the stinging rain. She squinted her eyes to see into the darkness. She could barely see her own hand in front of her face. Carefully Alex made her way along the ship. She needed to make it to the helm. Alex tried to see that far, but she couldn't. She grabbed on tightly to the main mast as the ship rocked violently.

As she stepped away from the mast, there was an intense blinding flash, and the ear splitting sound of thunder. Alex turned and looked up at the mast. The sound of wood splitting slowly penetrated her thoughts.

"ALEX" she heard Will's shout from somewhere in front of her.

Alex watched the mast begin to fall toward her, complete terror held her still. She could not move or even scream. It seemed as if in that moment time slowed to nearly a stand still. Suddenly, out of no where, strong arms encircled her and shoved her out of the way. She hit the wet deck hard, at nearly the same time as the mast.

It took Alex a few moments to clear her head. The storm seemed to be lessening now, it was as if it's soul purpose was to break the mast. Slowly Alex stood, and shook her head. The rain was barley a sprinkle know as the stars began to shine in the sky. Alex looked back toward where the mast had fallen and lost nearly all her senses.

"Will!" Alex whispered running over to him. "Will" she yelled then when it seemed as if he was not responding. She didn't notice her father take a hold of her and pass her into her mothers arms.

"Shh baby, it will be alright." Addy cooed to her daughter. Alex fought to keep her consciousness, but fainted in her mothers arms.

Addy yelled for Gibbs as she could no longer hold up her unconscious daughter. Gibbs was instantly there picking Alex up and without comment carried her to Jacks cabin.

"My god Jack." Addy cried looking at Will. The mast had fallen on his legs, no doubt shattering them.

Jack was slapping Will in the face to get him to return to consciousness. No doubt the pain made him pass out.

"Get it off him!" Addy shouted at the crew who immediately set to work trying to get the heavy mast off Will. After several minutes they finally had it removed.

"Come on mate. I know your alive." Jack said slapping Will's face again.

"I wish I wasn't!" Will moaned, coming too. "Alex!" Will said trying to move.

"Bloody hell don't move!" Jack said, "She is fine, she is unconscious in me cabin as we speak." Jack said.

"Jack he will need surgery." Addy said looking at the damage done to Will's legs. She had a look in her eyes that spoke volumes to Jack. She wasn't sure if there was anything salvageable left. Will seemed to drift back into unconsciousness. Jack shouted orders to the crew. They carefully moved Will to his cabin as Jack took the helm continuing his course to the fountain.

Addy approached, "Jack Alex is awake, I let her go see Will." Jack only nodded to her. He hoped against hope that his daughter was strong enough for what lay ahead.

&&&&&

Alex opened the door to the cabin calling out to Will. He was sleeping now and the crew had his legs bandaged up and covered with a blanket.

"I am here." Will said trying to keep the pain from sounding in his voice. Alex stood there for a moment unsure of what to do, before she walked over and knelt by the bed, placing a kiss on his forehead.

It was Will who broke the silence. "I don't think my legs can be fixed Alex." Will said looking away from her, "I can't even feel them anymore."

Alex sobbed for a moment, "I don't care Will, You are alive and that is all that matters."

"I shouldn't be Alex." Will said pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't talk like that!" Alex yelled standing up.

"Give me the key Alex." Will said evenly. Alex looked at him seeing his thought. It was insane, she would never allow it. She walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face, "Your heart belongs to me now Turner, and you can have it back when it is in your chest." she yelled and stormed out of the cabin.

Once on deck, Alex bumped into her father. "Lexie dear, why do you have that murderous look in yer eye?" Jack asked steadying her by the shoulders.

"Knock him out so he doesn't do anything stupid while we are on the island daddy, please!" Alex said storming off in the direction of the long boat.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked into Will's cabin. He pulled out his gun and smiled at Will before hitting him over the head with it. "Sorry mate, daughters orders." Jack said as he turned and left the cabin.

Alex was still angry when she reached the island and the fountain. She did not try to hide her emotions when she spoke, "Show yourself."

Moments latter there was an eerie laugh from behind her, Alex spun around. "Young Sparrow has a temper." The lady said.

"I have completed my task though it seemed to cost my husband his legs! Am I finished?" Alex said she fell then unceremoniously into the mud and started to cry.

"Calm yourself Sparrow, or rather Turner it is now. All will be well." The lady approached her then, and a sudden feeling of calm washed over her.

"I don't understand." Alex mumbled though her tears had stopped.

"Ask your father child, I am not cruel. Certain things needed to happen and they have. All will be well." Alex vision blurred for a moment and she began to see something through the fog.

Alex saw will in his cabin, the way that she had left him, only now where the horrible scar on his chest should have been There was nothing. She watched with baited breath as he began to wake up. He sat up then, feeling his chest. When he moved his legs the vision stopped. Alex looked at the lady, "Is this true?"

The lady smiled at her. "Return now child and worry not over the child you carry, as it was there before you drank, his tasks are complete as well." The lady vanished then.

"Wait!" Alex yelled.

"It won't do any good darling, Her soul purpose is to confuse people." Jack said walking up to her. Alex laughed then took off at a dead run for the long boat. Jack racing to keep up with her.

Once aboard the Pearl again, nothing would stop Alex from racing into Will's cabin. Will barely had time to react to her throwing herself into his arms. "What happened?" Will asked still in a daze over his heart beating in his chest.

Alex placed her hand over his heart and laughed joyfully at feeling the steady beat. "Oh Will! Can you walk" she said as Jack stepped into the room.

"I think so, but this head ache.." Will stopped looking up at Jack "What did you do that for?"

Addy stepped around Jack and into the room then, "What? what did he do?" Addy and Alex asked at the same time.

"I knocked him out with me pistol so he wouldn't do anything stupid." Jack said as if it was the most logical thing anyone could do.

"I didn't mean literally. Besides dad there are pills for that, or even chloroform." Alex said, placing a gentle kiss on the knot on Will's head.

Jack shrugged, "My way was much more better, quicker too." Jack said as even Will couldn't argue with him.


	22. New Additions

Chapter Twenty-One: New Additions

Will walked into the bedroom he shared with Alex to find her crying on the bed. He sighed. Today had been a trying day already. The house that was being built down the beach for them, was nearly done. However, they ran into some problem having to do with permits that Will didn't understand. It would delay things for a few more weeks, shattering his hopes of having the place done before the baby was born.

Will walked quietly over to the bed and sat down next to Alex, brushing the hair from hr face, "What wrong Alex?" Will said. In his mind he was wondering if perhaps it was a broken dish, like last time. He could not wait for his child to be born. Her emotions lately had been a rollercoaster at best. He smiled to himself, maybe they were out of pickles and ice-cream.

"Don't touch me!" Alex snapped smacking his hand away. Will held his hands up in defeat as he watched her try to sit up. "Why don't you touch me anymore?" she cried as she finally stood up and walked toward the window.

"But you just said.." Will started

"I know what I said, and that is not what I mean." Alex said starting to cry again. Will thought perhaps he should just leave her and have a conversation with Jack. It was liable to make more since to him than this.

Will kept his distance and asked, "No. What do you mean?"

Alex turned on him and glared, "You don't touch me anymore! You think I am fat and ugly and.."

Will didn't let her finish, "No Alex! Never, you are as radiant as ever." Will said finally braving walking over to her. "I was just afraid of hurting you or the baby." Will said pulling her into his arms.

"I am a woman Will not some porcelain doll." Alex said her tears suddenly drying up.

"Well in that case." Will said Taking her lips passionately…

Later that evening Jack, Will, Addy and Alex were sitting down to dinner. "I hope it is a little boy." Addy said looking to Alex, "What about you dear?"

"A boy would be lovely." Alex said, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"I hope William is cursed with a girl." Jack piped up.

Will raised a brow at Jack, "I would love either and can't wait for this to be over."

Addy and Jack both laughed as Alex looked at Will, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing love, other than I can't wait for them to be born." Will said smiling at his wife.

"Uh huh." She said not believing him for a moment.

"The couch isn't that bad Will especially after having a bit of rum to ease you into sleep." Jack said as Addy playfully smacked him.

Addy changed the subject, "Have you settled on names?"

"William if it is a boy and Jacqueline if it is a girl." Alex said. Will tried not to laugh at Jack.

"Why not Jack if it's a boy and ah Willabeth or some such if it is a girl." Jack said causing the whole table to laugh at his expense.

"What's the matter Jack, don't want a girl named after you?" Will said between laughs.

"Your name is much more suited to a girl." Jack said.

Addy jumped in then, "Now now Jack, if it bothers you that much, we will just have to have a son of our own to name after you." Jack suddenly dropped the subject.

"What ever you two decide is fine with me." Jack said quickly causing Alex and Will to laugh. Addy only smiled an evil smile at Jack that made him pull at his collar.

"Jack why didn't you tell me about the permits?" Will asked suddenly. Alex and Addy both looked at him.

"Ah must of slipped me mind." Jack said standing up to get some rum.

"Jack Sparrow, it did not! I 'nagged' you for days about it." Addy said.

"Just thought maybe they should stay here until after the babe was born. Is that so horrible?" Jack said.

Addy shook her head, "Forgive your father, he is suffering from separation anxiety."

"Am not!" Jack said

"Are too."

"Am not" Jack said again

"You are too now hush." Addy said

Alex laughed, "Dad we are barley a ten minute walk down the beach."

Jack threw up his hands then slammed back a glass of rum. "Yet again I am alone in the world."

All three of them laughed at Jacks dramatics as he left the kitchen.

The next morning Alex woke up to a pain in her abdomen. It receded rather quickly and she didn't think anything of it. Will had already left to finish work on his new ship and Alex was restless. Dressing herself she went in search of her parents.

They were both on the beach. Her father was wading in the water as her mother sat there and watched him. "You are up early." Her mother commented.

"I couldn't sleep." Alex said and grimaced a little.

"Alex what's wrong?" Addy said concerned when she saw the look on her daughters face.

"Nothing mom the midwife said that this was normal." Alex said, when her mom only looked at her for a further explanation, Alex sighed, "Just a couple of contractions mom. They are not regular so they are nothing to worry about."

"Hell Alex you are in labor." Addy said standing up.

"Mom stop, the midwife said it took a long time and that I should call her when the contractions where five minutes apart." Alex said trying to calm her mother down a bit.

"Oh that old bat, do you know that in both my pregnancies I went from the first stages of labor to having my kids in under six hours?" Addy said irritated. Then helped hold Alex up as she grimaced again. "Bloody hell Alex this is too fast!"

"Mom I am fine really." Alex said as Jack walked his way to them

"What's the matter now?" Jack asked.

"She is in Labor!" Addy yelled at him.

"Mom I am fine, this is going to take a while!" Alex yelled at her mother. Suddenly however her water broke.

"Bloody Hell! Oh yes this is going to take a while." Jack said with sarcasm as he picked his daughter up with a little strain.

"I'll go call Will and the midwife." Addy said running for the house.

Alex started crying then, "Daddy I am scared."

"I know sweetheart. It is perfectly normal to feel scared. Your mother was terrified her first time. Everything will be just fine." Jack said making his way slowly to the house.

Halfway back to the house Alex had another contraction. It was intense enough that Alex brought Jack to his knees, "Easy on the shoulders love." Jack managed to say as she gripped his shoulders against the pain.

Once They made it back to the house Addy ran to them, "The midwife can't make it, she is delivering another baby on another of the islands, Will is on his way though." Addy said reassuringly

Jack laid Alex down on his and Addy's bed, he didn't feel like braving the stairs. "Oh so Will is a midwife then?" Jack said looking at his wife. Addy only shook her head. "Thought not." Jack said in frustration.

"What are we going to do?" Alex said, she was terrified now. How where they going to manage this.

"We just take you to the hospital Lexie." Jack said.

Alex braced herself for another contraction, "There isn't time for that Jack." Addy said then. "Shh darling, it will be okay. Your father knows what to do." Addy told her daughter.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect. Addy you do know that I haven't done this in a very long time." Jack said in protest.

"Well you are the only one that can do it Jack. Just tell me what to do and I will help." Addy said Will came crashing through the house then.

"Alex!" he yelled from somewhere outside the door.

"In here!" Jack said sticking his head out the door, "We'll be needing your help with this one mate."

Will could hear Alex, she seemed to be in severe pain and he swore she was cursing at him. Will shook his head at Jack. "Hell mate you mean to tell me that you can face down Davy Jones himself, but can't handle your wife cursing you." Jack dragged him into the room.

"Pain killers, I need pain Killers!" Alex shouted at the room in general as another contraction subsided.

"We don't have any on hand Lexie." Jack said calmly. She began to curse at him and he ignored it. "Will all you have to do is keep her happy and calm." Jack smiled at the look on Will's face that said "Yeah right" "Addy make her comfortable, I am going to wash up and get a few things." Jack said leaving the room.

"Where's the midwife?" Willa asked suddenly.

"Jacks going to play midwife." Addy said. She smiled at Will, "Don't worry he has done this before, now Will sit up there behind Alex and help make her comfortable." Addy said as she started to change Alex.

Will did as instructed and then Jack walked back in Taking a deep breath Jack asked, "How are we doing?" He received three responses.

Addy said, "Just fine"

Will yelled in pain as Alex squeezed his hand.

Alex said "If this child is not born now I am going to kill someone."

Jack responded to all in turn, "There will be no need for that Lexie, Will stop shrieking like a women, your hand will heal, trust me," He turned to Addy then, "What? You did the same to me when Lexie was born."

Addy walked up to him then, "I am going to do much worse when the next one is born."

"You do mean to say if right dear?" Jack said with a frown.

"When Jack. When" Addy said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"That is all wonderful news, can someone please do something before my fingers fall off." Will said then.

"More than your fingers are going to fall off William Turner, once this baby is born." Alex said between clinched teeth.

"I love you Alex." Will whispered in her ear.

"You're a dead man Turner, this is all your fault." Alex said then

"Don't take it to heart William, this is normal for a woman to turn into a cursing demon when she has a baby." Jack said as he checked Alex's progress. "Oh there's the head." Jack said signaling Addy to get ready for the baby.

"Make it stop." Alex cried then "I can't do this"

"Yes you can Alex, I know you can." Will whispered to her.

"It's almost over Lexie, you can do this, just push." Jack said

Will gritted his teeth as Alex pushed with all her might for as long as she could. "One more Lexie, one more." Jack said. Before Will or Alex knew it they heard the cry of their baby.

Jack looked down at his grandson, "Welcome to the family me boy." No matter that Jack had three children of his own, tears still came to his eyes when he looked upon the newest member of the family. He reluctantly handed him to Addy so she could wrap him in a towel and hand him to his parents.

Alex cried , "Oh Will he is beautiful" Will nodded. The love he felt for his son was so intense it scared him. Alex looked up at him then as he was unable to speak, "I love you Will." Alex said.

Will laughed, "I love you too."

"Let me get him cleaned up." Addy said gently taking young William from the happy couple. Jack had already disappeared from the room. No doubt to get cleaned up and settle himself. "You are a handsome little boy." Addy cooed to the baby. Once she had the baby cleaned up she handed him back to Alex and left the little family alone.

Later that evening Jack went in to check on them. He smiled as they were all asleep. He walked over to Alex's old cradle that he brought in earlier for his grandson and picked him up. The little guy looked at him curiously as Jack took him out of the room and to the living room. "How about we let them sleep?"

Addy watched from the doorway as Jack talked to his grandson. "You know, William suits you, it's a good name. Let me tell you about the first time I met your father."

"Oh Jack, don't you think he is a little young." Addy said walking up to them.

"Not for this story love, he needs to know from the start about his father." Jack said smiling down at his grandson.

"And that would be what exactly Jack?"

"Oh that he is a meddling man that doesn't understand the simplest.." Jack started then smiled at his wife, "That he is the best father that the boy could have, aside from me of course." Jack finished. Addy kissed him on the cheek and together they sat down and told him a number of stories, late into the night.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue:

_Nearly two years later…_

Will woke with a start and looked to Alex's side of the bed. She was gone, and had been for a while. Will looked around their bedroom. It was so nice that they had their own home. Though Sparrow house was large enough for everyone, Will enjoyed the privacy they had here.

The house wasn't overly large, or as luxurious as Sparrow house. But it was beautiful all the same. Three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. It was much more homey, with it's neutral colors, warm wooden floors, and large windows looking out to the sea. Will laughed to himself, well the pool was a bit, of a luxury, but it was worth it.

Will pulled some clothes on as he went in search of his wife and son. He couldn't believe he had slept as late as he had, but he figured it was probably from working so hard the last few weeks. That and "bonding" with Jack. The bonding was drinking and Will didn't find it as entertaining as Jack.

Opening the door to his sons room, he was surprised to not find them in the room. He shook his head as he closed the door. It was decorated with pirates. Even the circular crib that Addy and Alex found managed to have a pirate carved in it.

After searching the rest of the house and patio's, Will frowned when he still couldn't find Alex or his son anywhere. He walked back to his bedroom and opened the curtains. Will smiled to himself to see them on the beach.

Will walked slowly to the beach, he was enjoying watching his son stumble around his mother in the sand. She was sitting there in a white summer dress lifting him up in the air and tickling him when he would get close enough to her. Will laughed when his son spotted him first and tried to run on his short little legs.

"Dada up!" Little William said when he was close enough. Alex was walking over to them now, after shaking the sand out of her dress. She looked as beautiful as always. Will picked his son up and kissed his small head.

"What are you doing out here?" Will asked

His son pointed out to sea, "Papa pirate!" He said excitedly. Will laughed. He had forgotten that Jack would be taking the Pearl out today for some reason or another. No doubt they were waiting for him to appear.

Alex walked up and kissed Will, "He looks more like you everyday." she said running a hand through her sons hair.

Will smiled, "Better me than papa." He laughed then, "He has your eyes though." Will looked a a small scrape he had on his knee, "What is this from?"

Alex laughed, "It's from playing with his little uncle, it appears that both of them will be taking after their fathers."

Will laughed then as he looked out to sea. He was a happy man, and didn't think he could ever be any happier. Life had a strange way of working out. If someone would have asked him hundreds of years ago, if he would associate with pirates, he would have said never. Today he would associate with none other. He could almost hear Calypso laughing in his mind. It was a laugh that said "I told you so"

Holding his family close to him on the beach, they all watched as the Black Pearl appeared on the horizon. They stood there in each others arms and watched until the Pearl disappeared. "Now I am an even happier man." Will laughed as Alex playfully smacked him.


End file.
